Following in Your Footsteps
by valleygirl18651
Summary: Everything Tara died for didn't happen, her boys never made it out of charming and now are following in Jax's footsteps. Jax had a little girl and than remarried Jess. Jess believe in soa and raised the boys to also, Now abel is vp and Thomas is getting sworn in soon. and poor lux has 3 men watching over her. read for more...
1. introduction

**Hey guys, this is off of sons of anarchy but its Abel, Thomas, and Jax's daughter(I added her) life's. 19 years later**

* * *

**Following in Your Footsteps**

**Introduction**

**Abel pov**

My name is Abel Teller, I am 22 years old. I live with my father and Jess, but I mostly stay in my room at the club house. I actually have 3 mothers I have jess who my father met when I was 7. She has raised me and I am grateful for that but I feel wrong calling her mom. Than I have the woman who took care of me since the day I was born until I was 4, her name was Tara. I call Tara my mother and no one will ever take her place. She was murdered when I was 4 I still remember her a little bit. She was found in the kitchen in my dad's arms. Instantly the accused dad and he was locked up until court where he was found not guilty. Lastly there is Wendy she in my biological mother who did crank when she was pregnant with me and I was born early with a stomach and a heart condition. My mom was actually the doctor who took care of me. I see Wendy from time to time she has been sober since my gram Gemma sent her off to rehab. Besides my dad and jess I have my brother Thomas and my sister Lux. Thomas is my mom and dad's child, and lux is jess and my dad's. So we all have different Mothers. Thomas is 19 and is a prospect for Samcro but he is about to be sworn in. Lux well she is 17, dad had a one night stand with her about a year after mom died and she ended up pregnant. They didn't get together right away, it took them two years.


	2. Chapter 1

**hey guys this is the first chapter the other one was just an intro that is why it was so short. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think please? I love hearing what you want to happen or what you think about people. it helps me right to what you's want to see**

* * *

**Following in Your Footsteps**

**Chapter 1 SOA**

**Jax Pov**

After Tara was murdered I was locked up, I got off because I didn't do it and we never found out who did. My mother took care of the boys while I was in jail for those couple months, and even after I got out. Every time Abel or Thomas asked for mom it brought tears to my eyes. I was drowning myself in boos and Women. Until I slipped up and got jess pregnant, she was supposed to be a one-time thing. Than 3 months later she came knocking on the club house door (I had the clubhouse rebuilt) waving a test in the air telling me to "man up". When mom found out she was pissed, she asked how stupid I could be. I didn't want another child I could barely take care of the two I had. I mean Wendy helped my mom but she could never be a real mother. I told jess to send me the doctor bills and that was it. She stormed out that day pissed as hell, calling me every name in the book.

She sent the bills every time though and I didn't hear from her, that is until she had lux. I was curious and I wasn't even going to let jess know I was there but once I hit that window and I looked in to the little girl wrapped in a pink with bell above her head I knew what I had to do. I went to the nurses' station and asked for Jessica bell's room. She told me to get out at first but she knew I had a right to be there. I didn't get with jess right away. It wasn't until two years after lux was born that she moved in with me. I was just getting lux on my visit days. Although jess didn't move in for two years we started somewhat of a relationship a month before lux's first birthday.

We got married and she raised all three of my children ever since. She is a great mother, and even though Abel doesn't call her mom she knows how much he loves her. Abel still remembers Tara, Thomas doesn't he was only a year old. Thomas because he doesn't remember Tara and jess is all he really knows that is who he calls mom. When he got old enough we explained to him about Tara as I did with Abel. I still think about Tara sometimes, I loved Tara. Not saying I don't love jess, but Tara was my first love. Losing her killed something inside me, jess started live to a new something inside me. There will always be a place in my heart for Tara I will never stop loving her. But this is my life and for my 3 children and wife I would take a bullet, they are everything.

**Abel's Pov**

It was a late night last night; I must've gone to sleep after screwing what's her face. I don't remember her hair but I know it had to be day light out when I went to bed. Now it was like noon and I was woken up by Thomas pounding on the door.

"Abel get up church in ten minutes" he yelled. I thought to myself fuck, I was hung over and this bitch was still in my bed. I slipped out my arm from under her walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. Jumping the shower to wake me up a bit, I jumped out and the bitch was still sleeping in my bed.

"Hey sweetheart get up, get dressed and get out" I said kicking the bed she mumbled a bit and I kicked the bed again. She finally got up grabbed her closes and headed out. She was just some damn crow eater hoping to become an old lady. But little did these girls know I will never in my life be with a crow eater. My woman needs to have self-respect but until I find her these things will do. I hurried out of my room knowing I was about to be late for church. I put my phone in the box Ricky (one of the prospects held) and went through the doors

"It's about time my kid or should I say my V.P. blessed us with his presence" dad said

"Sorry dad, I know there is no excuse for it"

"Ok, well let's get to business. There is a new biker club in the city outside charming, there are only a few guys maybe ten but word is they are trying to come into charming. Which won't happen, and with us not being good with the Mayans after the whole Nero issue we don't need them becoming buddy buddy. We need to let them know who we are and that this is our town. So I think we need to make a trip down there and handle this new group they opened a bar and they are working out of the back so me, Abel, Juice, Kenny, Ratboy and happy will take the trip."

"Now next order of business Thomas has been Prospecting for over a year now and I think it's about time that we make it official. All in favor say yay all oppose say nay" dad finished. We went around the table each and every person said yay. Dad gave me the nod to get him in here I opened the door and yelled for Thomas. "Thomas get in here", He rushed through the doors. Dad pulled out the knife and laid it on the table.

"Take that damn thing off your cut" he demanded

"What's going on?" Thomas looked confused

"Just take that thing off you don't deserve to where that" he yelled I was holding in my laugh because Thomas thought he did something wrong. Everyone but Thomas knew and they couldn't hold their laughs in much more than I could. Finally he took the prospect patch off. He reached out handing it to dad. That's when everyone lost it, we all laughed as loud as we could. Dad handed Thomas the new patches for his cut.

"Put those on there and wear it proud son. You are officially a member of the sons of anarchy" dad said giving him a big hug. Everyone started cheering; we knew what it meant to dad to have both his sons in the club. If he could do it lux would be in here also.

"way to go Thomas!" everyone yelled

"come Tomorrow we celebrate right now we handle business boys lets head out" dad said slamming the gavel.

**Lux Pov**

I wasn't in normal high school I was in private school. Dad and mom didn't want me in a regular school. This was my last year here and I couldn't wait I was out of here in a month. Never looking back, I was done with this. The time was going by so slow I feel like just today I've been here 100 hours and it was only 1 o'clock. I got out of here at 2 today, and I couldn't wait. The time went slow but as soon as it went all the way I rushed outside knowing that mile was out there. Miles was 20 and we were hiding from dad that we were together. I loved him and even though we had to sneak around I was ok with it. Miles has been a prospect for 10 months now we started seeing each other about 4 months ago and if dad found out he wouldn't let him in. So once Miles is patched in we are going to tell everyone. Dad always made sure I had a prospect with me since last summer because I got drunk and high got arrested and was locked up for 3 months. Miles just volunteered after we got together and dad never changed him. He took me too school every day picked me up, and anytime I wanted to go anywhere I had to call him to go with me. If mom or dad wasn't home or one of my brothers he had to stay with me.

"Hey baby" I threw my arms around him giving him a kiss. We made the cutest couple both blonde haired blue eyed. He was about 6'3 and I was 5'4 I was the straight biker girl like my momma, and he was my biker. Don't even get me started on the sex, oh my god can you say amazing.

"Hey there sweetheart" he kissed me back

"Where we off to?" I asked

"Well Jax is on a run and your mom is still in the office at the garage. Abel is with Jax, and Thomas is having a couple beers at the club because he was patched in the day so we have some time to kill" he grabbed my butt. I knew what he was thinking, he wanted sex. We rushed back to the house so we had a decent amount of time before worrying when someone was going to be home. The one time we almost got caught I quickly smashed the bathroom mirror and made it look like he was helping me.

**Thomas Pov**

I was having a couple drinks with the guys at the club house, I was only going to have a couple but a couple turned into 10 turned into 15. I drank and drank until my mother walked in. she saw my drunk off my ass.

"Thomas! You are piss drunk; you do realize you are still under age and with what you pulled last week with that guy the cops are on your ass. Now give me your keys" she yelled. Last week I got in a fight with some guy who was hitting his girlfriend and the cops got called. I was locked up for the night and charged with assault. But now the cops have been on my ass.

"you know Thomas your 19, can you stop acting like you 16. Now stay here for a little while I'm going to go do some paper work in the office ill be about an hour or two than I'll take you home." She said

"but mom what am I going to do with my bike?" that thing was my baby there was no way I am leaving it.

"I don't care about your bike, it will stay here until you sober up than you can see if lux will drive you down to get it." She meant what she said. There was no point in arguing with her because she would just win anyways and I knew it. What mom said went she was the queen around here now, well so was gramma Gemma but still. I shook my head nodding yes, so she knew I heard what she said because if I didn't give her a response at all I would catch a hand to the back of my head.

**Abel Pov**

We reached the town the new biker club was in. Driving down the main road, we saw the looks. They knew we didn't belong here but they also knew we didn't care. We pulled up to a bar with big letters spelling out Exit bar and under that home of the rangers. Rangers that were there name, such a stupid name, and dad walked in first me following then happy, Ratboy, juice, and then Kenny.

"Who the hell is in charge here?" my dad said walking up to the bartender.

"Lenny" he called and out walking this big guy must have weighed a bit he was all muscle though. Bald head with tattoos all over it, he walked right up to my dad.

"Why you want to know?" he said

"Because I hear you're trying to come into charming and well that just won't do we have been in charming for a long time now and we control that town. There will be no other biker group going through there or trying to come in there without my damn approval and you don't have that approval. So this could either go the good way or the bad way it's your decision. Good way it's a peace treaty right here right now I won't come in your town without letting you know you don't step a foot in my town without me saying its ok" dad said in a stern voice

"and who made you boss as far as I am concerned this is my town and my bar that you are in right now which means you have no damn say in shit at this moment." I knew he was going to try to challenge dad and see if he would roll over or not.

"Well you see you have about what ten guys? You're a new club; you need all the help you could get right now. And I have 17 just in charming, that doesn't include all the other sons of anarchy clubs around the United States. So I don't think I am really a club to fuck with."

"Ok" he huffed

"Excuse me I don't think that is a damn answer. Do we have an understanding, because if not than we can handle this right now" dad pulled out his gun. Lenny drew his also; dad shot a bullet into the roof. And the rest of Lenny's guys came out. We all had our guns pulled it was a face off at this moment and they had us out numbered if it came to a shootout.

"Are you going to pay for that shit?" Lenny yelled

"Well it depends is there an understanding" dad said, both of them still had their guns drawn

"Sure there is an understanding I won't go near charming without you knowing it" he said dad waved for us to put our guns away and dad slowly put his away. Lenny did the same; his men put the guns away. Dad and him shook hands and we walked out

"Well that went rather well no one got shot" dad said getting on his bike

"Abel call everyone tell them party tonight for Thomas since no one got shot" he said to me. I pulled my phone out and made a call to jess. She would tell everyone and word would get around fast.

* * *

I think abel is just a little version on jax he is an arrogant smartass just like Jax use to be, hey he still it.


	3. Chapter 2

this is the last chapter for tonight its almost 5 in the morning over here I promise as soon as I wake up I will be on here writing another one for this. I really like writing for sons of anarchy:)

* * *

**Following in Your Footsteps**

**Chapter 2 SOA**

**Lux Pov**

Mom called around 4 they were having a party at the club house tonight and she told me to get my but down there to help because the guys sprung this on her last minute. This meant I had to get out of my bed with Miles. I got out of bed and went to my closet to see what I was going to wear. I liked decided on a white tank with my see through blue flowy button down, a pair of white jeans with my white heels. I couldn't forget my leather jacket though; dad had one custom made for me. It had the reaper on it but on the back it said daddy's little crow.

"You know when you were that all I picture is Jax and how much he is going to kill me" Miles said. I decided not to wear it and just grabbed my white jacket. I didn't want miles to feel uncomfortable at all.

"Is this better?" I smirked

"It's much better" he laughed "now let's get going before the start suspecting anything" he said. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed my car keys. I didn't want to ride on the back on miles' bike and I wanted to take my own car plus I would probably end up bring Thomas home. I got in my car and started it up pulling out of the drive and having miles follow behind. I knew I was always safe as long as he was near.

**Abel Pov**

By the time we got to the clubhouse after handling business everyone was just reaching the clubhouse there was all the crow eaters loading in hoping that maybe just maybe one of us bad ass bikers would make them an old lady. Some of the hang arounds came in tonight, the hang arounds were just random people who came by time to time. Some peoples friends some girls wanting to date one of us some guys wanting to join just the usual. I parked my bike next to dads and went inside. Looking around Ellie was here which was unusual. Ellie was dads best friend Opie's daughter she was about 26 and had a really cute friend with her. Her Strawberry blonde hair caught my eye; she had light green eyes that looked like they can light up a whole room. She stood out like a sore thumb. She was in a lace dress with a pair of white wedge heels and lux calls them.

I walked over to the bar by where they were standing, putting my hand out for eddy to toss me a beer. We made the prospects work for their spot here. I moved over little by little toward Ellie and her friend.

"Hey Ellie long time no see" I said

"Hey Abel I just got in town showing a friend from out of town around"

"Hey nice to meet you I'm Abel" I said

"I kind of figured your name was Abel when Ellie said hey Abel but I mean hey maybe she was talking to someone else who knows" she said

"So do I get to know your name?" I asked

"Ehh I'm not sure yet if you do come back and ask later" she had spunk and she has attitude.

"Well what if I get this young fellow over here to give you a beer?"

"I don't drink beer" she smirked

"Well I would've said a shot but I don't want you getting to drunk and giving yourself up to me" I smirked back

"I wouldn't give myself up the first night I met you Abel now what kind of girl do you think I am"

"I have no idea what kind of girl you are, I mean damn you won't even tell me your name but I'm going to take that as a yes on the shot."

"That's a yes on the shot and my name is Kyra. Kyra Wellson"

"Eddy gives me a two shots one for me and this pretty lady right here"

**Jess Pov**

I was sitting on the couch across from the bar, I noticed Abel. I saw the look in his eyes and it's the same look Jax had in his eyes the first time he came over to get lux from my apartment. That's the same night he ended up staying there and talking with me for 2 hours before leaving.

"You see that honey?" I said to Jax

"Oh I see it, that boy is getting some tonight" Jax cracked up

"Oh you pig! No he likes her Jax, he really likes her" I said smacking him

"Jess babe I think you've lost it Abel isn't ready to settle down he's just like me when I was his age. He isn't ready for that shit he's still going through more girls that he does boos and damn can that boy drink." No matter what Jax said I knew what I saw in my son. Abel teller was starting to have true feelings for a girl, not just a hit a quit type of shit he was getting ready to put the work into getting her.

**Lux Pov**

Miles and I snuck off to the bathroom to have some fun, I was feeling a little tipsy by now and I wanted some. We were so into it I didn't realize we didn't lock the door and drunken people just walk on in without knocking on the door. Our clothes were off and he was inside me when Thomas walked in at first he didn't realize it was us.

"oh man I'm sorry" he closed the door and I felt a little bit of relief when I hear him walking away that was until you hear "Oh shit" from down the hall way he ran back to the bathroom.

"Lux what the fuck are you doing, and Miles my dad is going to fucking murder you and if he doesn't I will" and that's when Thomas started swinging.

"Dad" I screamed. Miles was dodging his punches, dad, Chibs, and bobby rushed in, Chibs grabbed Thomas.

"Thomas what the fuck do you think you're doing!" dad yelled

"Dad he was having sex with lux" bobby slowly let go of Thomas and I saw the look in my dad and Thomas' eyes when they turned around. They were going to kill Miles, I did the only think I could think of and that was to jump in front of Miles I knew my dad wouldn't hit me. What I didn't know what that Thomas was so drunk he would still try to hit Miles and would miss. Next thing I knew I was waking up on the couch in the room with everyone around me. Miles was even there, which meant my dad didn't kill him. I felt pain on the side of my face like I was just knocked out, oh wait I was.

"God damn it Thomas did you have to hit me that hard" I yelled holding my face

"Damn eddy get her some ice" Abel yelled, as mom was looking at my face. She is an operating nurse for the hospital. So she is kind of like our little doctor around here when something happens

"Ok lux follow my finger" she moved her finger across and then up and down. She held a light in my eyes and also checks my facial bones

"Well I don't think he broke anything but you're going to have a concussion, so it's best to take it easy. Since now I know my daughter is ok will someone please tell me why the hell my daughter was fucking punched by her brother!" she started yelled

"I went to hit miles" Thomas said

"Why where you going to hit miles?" mom asked

"well he was having sex with lux and I walked in on it" as the words came out of Thomas' mouth I saw moms face drop and so did everyone else's I saw that Abel was going to hit miles so I got up again and jumped in between this time I didn't get hit, Abel stopped.

"Church now!" dad yelled to miles and the group.

**Jax Pov**

"Why the fuck where you in the bathroom fucking my 17 year old daughter?"

"In my defense she is going to be 18 in a month"

"I don't give a fuck what she's going to be. She is my little girl Miles, My little girl" I screamed so loud I'm guessing lux heard me because she busted through the door. Which was completely against the rules, but of course lux doesn't listen to the rules.

"God damn it lux get out of here this is club business." I yelled as Abel grabbed her

"No this isn't club business! It's not at all it's the same thing if he didn't wear one of those cuts so don't even pull that shit dad" she was angry

"You know I could have his damn cut for this" I said

"and what would that do make it so he doesn't join this club fine but we'll still be together and I graduate in two months and I will leave and never come back" once she said that it pissed me off

"ya lux really you know how easy it is to do this" I pulled the gun out of my pants "just one little finger motion and he's gone lux and you won't be with him. At that moment my wife came in she tossed a beer bottle at the wall behind my head it almost It me

"God damn jess now I see where my daughter gets it from that shit almost hit me."

"no OUR daughter gets it from both of us, and I know it almost hit you I did that on fucking purpose no I understand she is your little girl but she is growing up and she's in love with that boy that your holding a gun to his head by the way. You kill him and she is going to hate you, you strip his cut she is going to hate you. This is where you have to use, is letting your little girl grow up and do what the boys have been doing since they were what 14 if not earlier! I don't care how you feel right now you put that gun down right now and step out of this room, and goes for Abel and Thomas and not one more person in this damn club will touch him." Jess made me realize what I was doing right now was out of line and it was crazy. Jess was growing up I needed to understand that did I like the fact that I had to sit in the same club with this guy everyday no but I am only going to push my daughter away from me if I do something about this.

"Fuck that" Thomas said as he walked up and punched him in the stomach "he needed to get hit at least once" and he walked out. Abel let go of lux and she ran to miles. My little girl really was in love and there was nothing I could do about it.

**Abel Pov**

I walked out of the room being pissed but there was nothing I could do about the fact. I went back out to Kyra who was still standing there by Ellie.

"Sorry about that" I said

"Is it always like this" she asked

"No sometimes its better sometimes it's not" she laughed but only if she knew the half of it. Only if she knew I've gotten shot multiple times and shot at.

"Well I think it's time I get going It's a long drive home and I don't want to make the trip to drunk" she said

"Stay here?" I asked because I didn't want her to leave yet. I wanted to know more about her I wanted to know where she lives when she was born what her favorite color is. I want to know everything I possible can

"Ya right Abel" she laughed

"No seriously I have a room here, I'll go change the sheets and shit you can wear a pair of my sweat pants and t shirts I'll sleep on the floor if you don't want me in the bed or ill sleep out here on the couch whatever you would like" I just wanted her here

"And why would I wanna do a crazy thing like that?" she said

"because if you do eddy here will give you all the free drinks you want and then later ill take you to a place I like to go to when I wanna get away"

"Alright fine and you can sleep in the bed but the moment you try anything your out here on the couch got it Abel?"

"Jezze your harsh not even the floor in the room with you" I asked

"Nope you are out here with the crows" I couldn't hold the laugh back when she said that. I knew Ellie must have explain it to her about the crow eaters but still I wasn't expecting her to say that

"Ok do you want to go get something comfortable to wear than?" I asked

"Lead the way mister" she handed me her hand I took her off down the hall and into my room. She went to sit on the bed and looked at the sheets and blanket and decided to stand. She walked over to the mirror on my one dresser and saw the picture of me with Wendy and my mom when I was little.

"Who are these women?" she asked pointing at the picture

"Well the one with the black hair is my mother, she died when I was 4 and the one with the reddish hair is my biological mother she's the one that did crank while she was pregnant with me and almost caused me not to make it. But she's been sober for years now and I keep in touch every once in a while with her." I said

"What's there names and then who is jess?" she asked

"My mom is Tara, and Wendy is the recovering drug addict. Jess well I was 7 when she came into my life, she is lux's mom her and my dad had a baby and ended up together after it. Thomas is my mom Tara's and I'm Wendy's"

"So you guys only have the same father?"

"My god you got it" I laughed she slapped my chest. I put my hand there and acted like it hurt

"Abel I'm so sorry are you ok?" she said

"No you hit my chest I have heart issues from Wendy" I played it off well

"Let me get jess she went to run out of the room" I sat up and just said her name

"God damn you Abel I seriously thought you were in danger!, for all I knew you could've died don't you ever do something like that to me ever again"

"Here" I tossed the clothes at her laughing still.

"It's not funny" she said "turn around you can't see me get dressed"

"You could always go in the bathroom right there?" I pointed to my right

"Shut up and turn around" she said and I did. What she did realize though is the mirror gave her reflection; she untied the strings around her neck and lid the dress down. She was in a pink lace bra and a pink thong that matched. Her body was perfect she had nice breast, they were perky and a decent size probably like a D. she had long legs and a tight butt. Her hair draped to the middle of her back she tossed the shirt over her head and put her arms in. pulling he hair out of the shirt, grabbing the pants and sliding them over her butt. And all I could think about what putting my hands all over that ass, Squeezing it, biting it, smacking it, and anything else I could think off. I felt my body loose control when I felt the pain in my pants. Yep that's right I got a boner.

"Meet me outside" I said and rushed out the door. I had to get out of there, I rushed outside and sat on my bike. Texting jess asking her to change me sheets on my bed.

_Why is Kyra staying over?_

_Shut up jess and please just do it_

_Sure thing sweet heart_

Kyra came outside. "Abel?" she asked

"I am over here Kyra on my bike." She headed over once I said that she looked funny in my socks with no shoes.

"I am not getting on that" she said "well take my car"

"No were not the best part of riding on a bike is when you have a pretty girl to hold onto you" I said reaching for the helmet I had in the carrier.

"Well I won't get on it without a-" she stopped as I pulled out the helmet

"What excuse do you have now? Just get on put your feet here and hold on. I won't go over the speed limit and I will make sure your safe I promise."

"you sure Abel?"

"Kyra I promise as long as you are ever with me you will be safe now please get on the damn bike"she put her foot on the one side and swung the other one over sitting on the bike wrapping her arms around me

"I'm trusting you Abel"

"I'm not letting anything happen to you" I started the bike and we took off. I was taking her up to the beginning of charming we bought a little house out there a while back. Dad was going to turn in into another house of sex like jess calls it but it never happen. After the fight with Nero we lost a lot of customers. But it was in the woods, it was away from everyone and it was peaceful.


	4. Chapter 3

**hey guys I had someone message me and complain about the story. I get im not the best writer if I was I would be writing actual books im trying the best I can. and I know some people don't understand how gemma didn't get caught. its because juice helped her cover it up. it explains a bit more in here and threw out the story I will explain more and more of the time between tara getting murdered and now. just let the story play out please**

* * *

**Following in Your Footsteps**

**Chapter 3 SOA**

**Kyra Pov **

**The Next Morning**

I woke up next to Abel, his arm was around me. We didn't fall asleep like that it must have just happen, not that we did much sleeping we were up until 5 just talking. Abel told me about Wendy, Tara and Jess. How Tara was murdered and they never figured out who did it because Jax messed the whole crime scene up. And they couldn't just finger print because of how many people helped taking care of him and Thomas. They had a lot of suspects, Jax, Juice, Gemma, Rat boy but they weren't ever able to find the murder weapon. I rolled over to grab my phone and check the time, it was noon and I was late for work. I knew I wouldn't make their in time so I decided to call off.

"Hi this is Sarah how can I help you?"

"Hey Sarah its Kyra, I won't be able to make it in today I'm going to use one of my personal days. I'll see you guys tomorrow"

"Ok Kyra I'll let your mom know" she said. I worked for my mom in stocks

"Alright thanks bye"

"Bye" I hung up my phone and was going to try to sneak out of bed but Abel woke up

"Morning beautiful" he mumbled in a sleepy voice. I found it attractive he sounded cute when he just woke up. He looked pretty damn cute too, but I couldn't be with a boy like this. I can see what my mother would say now. _You brought home a biker instead of a man in a suit with his life going places? What are you thinking? _And I don't even want to think about my father

"Good morning Abel" I replied

"Really just Abel? You know Miss. Kyra Wellson you are going to be a tough one"

"Oh ya?"

"Yes, and its ok I like a chase." He smirked and leaned in to try and kiss me

"You're funny" I turned my head, and got out of bed.

"You leaving?"

"Well I can't just lay in this bed all day" I went to grab my clothes and I remember that I spilled my drink on it them last night when I dropped my drink on the floor

"Umm ill return these later" I said talking about his clothes I had on

"Good gives me another reason to have to see you"

"You can just give up Abel it's not happening" even though I wanted it to happen so badly but I was held to a higher standard by my family. I came from money, dad was an FBI agent and mom had her own stock market company. If I brought home Abel my dad would kick him right out the door. And he is no guy like my sister brought home Charles Darwin. Abel just doesn't fit, not that I fit either. I was working under my mother but when I truly wanted to do more with my life. I wanted to sing, I use to sing all the time. I almost got somewhere when I was 19 too until dad called me and wanted me home. _It was time to settle down, and give up that foolish dream_. The next morning I got on a plane at lax and left to go home.

"Sure it's not Kyra; you can't say you don't like me. I know you do I see how you look at me you want me. And I will get you eventually I'm not giving up; you're going to love me"

"Whatever you say Abel, I'll bring this back later." I headed out of his room. He was right though I couldn't say I didn't like him, I wanted him as mine and only mine. But it just couldn't happen. I got out into the bar area and jess was standing there with a pot of coffee which that seemed so good right now. I had such a head ache from last night coffee was needed.

"Would you like a cup?" she asked

"I would love a cup" I said. Jess nodded her head to Ricky, to which he got up and got me some coffee. Things around here were done different than in the real world, everything seemed perfect they had their own rules and if it wasn't followed you were kicked out.

"So you like my son?" jess asked

"Your son?" I was confused for a second "oh you mean Abel sorry Abel told me about Tara and Wendy I just" she stopped me

"Yes I meant Abel, you like him?"

"It complicated Jess"

"It's only as complicated as you make it, but let me just tell you one thing. You're not going to understand it right away but in time you will. You're either all in or all out there is no in between. You either know everything or you know nothing. It's the same thing Gemma told me when I got with Jax. And you will understand eventually, this life style is one of a kind and you need to be strong Kyra because if not you and Abel will never make it. He is next in line for when Jax steps down and well he needs his queen." I didn't know exactly what she meant here, she did say I wouldn't understand but what did she mean by this "Life Style"

"Jess there is nothing between me and Abel"

"That's why you are wearing his clothes" she smirked

"It's not what you think we didn't do anything I just got too drunk to drive. And he gave me some clothes to sleep in."

"ok Kyra well if there is nothing going on between you and Abel you need to leave him be, he can't have his heart broken he can't have his mind somewhere else than this club" leave Abel alone I thought to myself I didn't know if I could do that.

"Ok fine jess I like Abel, but I can't see him. You don't understand"

"You don't think I understand? I saw the dress you had on I knew the designer a mile away you come from money and you're not from people like us, don't get me wrong we have money but we don't judge. I come from the same place; I wasn't supposed to just be with Jax. It was a one night thing but I got pregnant. When I came home and told my family they disowned me not because I was pregnant but because I wanted Jax to be a part of my child's life. And eventually once Jax and I were both ready we grew to love each other and now I wouldn't have wanted to make the decision any different. I have 3 wonderful children an amazing husband and a family here. You got to think sweetheart your parents aren't going to be here forever and when they're gone you're going to regret the decision" she was right but I don't know if I'm strong enough to stand up to my parents

"Well I have to go jess, see you later when I bring Abel's clothes back"

**Jess Pov**

I didn't know if Kyra was going to be able handle this life style but I think Abel can help her with that. I didn't understand it at first either, I didn't know if I was strong enough but I knew with Jax by my side I would always be safe. I believe in this club it's another family I wouldn't change it any other way. After Kyra left Abel came out of the room.

"Jess you didn't give her a talk did you?" he asked

"Listen what me and Kyra talked about is between us girls, maybe we talked about tampons and periods."

"Fine jess doesn't tell me" he was pissed that I wouldn't tell him. I didn't care what he wanted, I know what I wanted though and it was for my son to be happy. I wanted all of my children to be happy I just wish Thomas would find a good girl now.

"Hey jess" Tig said walking by to head into church

"Hey Tig do me a favor tell my husband when he is done in there to come talk to me in the office. I feel like I haven't talked to him in forever and I need to tell him something" in all reality I just wanted to get some.

"Sure thing jess." All the guys filled in, Jax was telling me last night that the August wanted us to take care of some guns for him because the cops were on his back. I don't know how I feel if the vote passes that illegal work again and we have been legal for a while now. I know we do some things that are completely illegal but guns were dangerous, I understand more money but it's rough if they get caught

**Jax Pov**

Everyone filled in, I knew the august wanted us to take care of his gun work for a little while would put money in everyone's pockets but I don't think that everyone is going to like the fact of the cops on our asses again if we get caught. We had 4 houses up and running now and soon we hope the get the 5th up, plus our strip club Cara Cara II. We were making decent money with all off that but this was a big load. August was splitting the profits 50/50 he really needed our help and was willing to do anything to get it.

"Alright guys I don't know how we are going to feel about this, August reached out to me. He is having some issues with the feds, they are on his ass. Some FBI agents, so he is wondering if we would take over for a couple months until they are off of his ass. He is willing to split the money 50/50 with us." I paused

"I know I fought hard to get us out of the gun business but this isn't for a long time maybe 2 to 3 months and it's a lot of money. We won't deal with the Irish, august has a guy picking the guns up from them and then dropping them off with us. We're bring the vote to the table if you guys don't want to you got to let me know"

"Yay or nay"

"Yay" Abel said. I knew he would say yes because he loved money. It continued all the way down to Thomas and the count got to 11 yay 3 nays. Juice, Chibs, and Orlin didn't want to go through but majority votes.

"Ok looks like we are running guns, I'll call august" I dialed the number and placed the phone on speaker. So everyone was able to hear the conversation.

"Jax it's great to hear from you, have you guys voted."

"We did August it was 11 to 3"

"Well I hope the 11 was in my favor"

"That it was, but we are only willing to do this for 3 months tops. It's done after that weather the feds are off your back our not. I don't care we are out."

"3 months is all I need Jax."

"And we won't deal with the Irish remember they blew up my clubhouse. And I refuse for it to happen again because I will be out for blood in that case again like I was last time."

"I know Jax but remember they are under new management they are a lot better now."

"Ok August, well meet with you man on Friday I have a house out in the woods is Acers of land. No one for miles and it's not in our name if something goes to happen"

"Alright Jax will be in touch, but don't call me on this number anymore. I will get in contact with you. I'll talk to my guy and let you know the time to meet him"

"Alright" I hung up the phone I saw how piss juice and them were. But I brought it to the table, the table voted yes. There was nothing I could do, we were going to be safe and it would be ok.

"Ok guys meeting over" I slammed the gavel on the table.

**Abel Pov**

I grabbed my phone and decided to go for a ride after church. I must have ridden for an hour or so before I came back. Once I check my phone I realized I had a text from a number I didn't know.

_Hey Abel I just wanted to let you know I'm on my way to the club house to drop you clothes off. I don't know if you're busy but if you're not there I'll leave them with jess._ Then there was a second

_By the way this is Kyra, hope you don't mind got your number from Ellie._ I looked to see when she sent them. It was about a half hour ago I rushed to the club house hoping I didn't miss her. I pulled up and she was just walking out the door.

"hey ky" I guess ky was her new nickname for me, I bet people called her it a lot since she instantly picked her head up to look over.

"Abel" she walked over

"Sorry I went for a ride and didn't get your text until I stopped at a red light to check my phone."

"Oh its fine I left your clothes with jess."

"Wanna grab some lunch? Or since it's almost 5 we can get dinner"

"Sure where we going"

"Ehh I know a place, but don't give the chef a hard time he tries super hard. He just needs someone to help out around there it's a lot on him"

"I won't give him a hard time lets go" she got on my bike. Little did she know I was going to take her to my house. I figured I would cook dinner for the family. I am determined to win her over and I'll do that by letting my sister get to her. Everyone beside me and Thomas loved to be around lux.


	5. Chapter 4

**Following in Your Footsteps**

**Chapter 4 SOA**

**Lux Pov**

I got the job of watching Kyra while Abel cooks the family dinner. It worked out anyways because I wanted to get to know her more. I mean Abel is my brother and I do love him, I don't want him with some dumb ass bitch.

"Abel hurry up I'm hungry!" I yelled into the kitchen.

"Well I might be done if I had some help in here, make yourself useful and set the table."

"Ugh come on Kyra you can help" I went to the kitchen and grabbed the plates out of the cabinet. Placing it around the table, Kyra was doing silver ware. Thomas called and said he was going to bring a girl also, who knows maybe both of my brothers were settling down, Abel wanted to be with Kyra 100% only if she would allow it. And for the girl Thomas is bringing I have no idea, for all I know her and be a gutter rat.

"I'm here I'm here" I heard Thomas' voice

"About time now let me meet this girl" mom said coming out of the bedroom. Thomas moved a side so we could see her. She was about 5'2, she had dark brown hair with bleach blonde highlights kind of like gramma Gemma, and she had big dark brown eyes which had a hit on gold to the outer of them. She was a simple girl nothing like crazy she was in a tank top plaid button down shirt and a pair of jean shorts. Her makeup was done more natural than most girls; the only think that was not simple was her looks. She was extremely pretty. I figured Thomas would be with a girly girl instead of a girl like this he surprised me

"Hi I'm jess, I'm Thomas' mother"

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Teller I'm Kaylee"

"please call me jess every time I hear Mrs. Teller I look over my shoulder for my mother-in-law and you don't want her standing behind you." Mom laughed

"Ok than jess I'm Kaylee"

"Dinner is done" Abel called

"Please come join us there is plenty of food" mom said

"Sure thing"

**Thomas Pov**

I met Kaylee a couple weeks of go, we've gone out a bit but nothing serious this is the biggest move I have made. Yes, I am still seeing other girls. She and I are not official, there is no label. Do I like her ya, I do. Do I want her as my old lady? I'm not too sure yet I think this is a good step towards that though.

"So tell me Kaylee how long have you and Thomas been together" my mother always had to know everything.

"Well I wouldn't say we are together. We are not boyfriend and girlfriend, and to be honest we have only had sex a couple times, and hung out a couple times. It's been a couple weeks almost a month I don't want to try to tie Thomas down unless he is ready" Kaylee was a blunt person I wasn't expecting her to tell my mom we have been having sex but I guess she is just a really open book

"Your blunt I like you, Thomas needs someone like you. Someone who will wait until he is ready but you seem like you will knock the sense into him when its needed but remember don't go waiting on my brother forever lay down the law" lux started saying and I kicked her under the table.

"Ya well at least I'm not fucking the prospect. Behind dads back"

"I'm not fucking him behind dad's back anymore; dad knows remember how I got punched in the face asshole."

"Thomas and Lux teller I'm trying to eat can we please stop this and have a normal damn dinner for once. Please" dad said

"Sorry dad" I apologized

"Ya same" lux never actually apologized

"Well Kaylee and Kyra this is our wonderful family" mom chuckled

"I wouldn't have it any other way jess, I love your family and the family at the clubhouse" Kyra said

"So does that include Abel?" she asked

"Damn it Jess can you not hound my girlfriend ever two minutes" Abel realized what he said once he said it about Kyra. But Kyra didn't correct Abel she just let it be and so did everyone else/

**Abel Pov**

Dinner was over and I was getting ready to take Kyra back to the clubhouse to get her car. We got out the door and she didn't even let me close it before she said

"Girlfriend huh?"

"Listen I slipped, sorry"

"Maybe I liked it; I don't know we'll just have to find out. But Abel if you want to be more than friend there can't be any other girls. I'm not Kaylee I won't wait around for you. You're either all in or all out. You can't be in between." She sounded like jess so much

"So that's it, that's all I have to do to get you not sleep around?" I laughed

"No you have to not sleep around to even get me thinking of being your girlfriend. I know your rep around here. Mr. Heartbreaker"

"hey don't go calling names now, but you got it I'm all yours" I paused "wait if I'm not having sex with other girls can I have it with you?"

"No, not til were dating"

"Damn you, maybe it's not so easy"

"Ehh I think you will figure it out" she got on the back of my bike and we drove to the club house. When I got here, I saw that gramma Gemma was here. She probably came to see Tig, a couple years back they ended up together. How I have no idea, but from what people tell me she slept with Tig when she was with clay. Dad had him killed a while ago, he was a bad guy. But gramma Gemma tells us he wasn't always bad and one time he was good for this place, but he let control get to his head. Clay is actually the one that shot Kenny's mom.

Kenny was raised by Lyla, it was Opie's second wife, and she is actual piper's mother. She raised Ellie and Kenny when Opie was murdered in jail. Kenny is like my best friend, everyone says we remind them of dad and Opie. They say we look like them too, when my dad was my age I do look a lot like him. I heard my phone ringing; I looked and saw it was gramma Gemma.

"Hey what's up I'm right outside dropping Kyra off"

"Aw just the person me and Wendy wanted to meet"

"GOD DAMN IT gram I don't want to see her, I agreed to talk to her but she has never been there for me fully and I don't need someone thinking they can tell me what to do now I'm 22"

"Oh get your ass in here with that girl and I don't want to hear another word about it. Wendy gave birth to you and without her you wouldn't be here."

"No without my mother I wouldn't be here, remember Wendy almost killed me" I forgave Wendy a long time ago for that but when she comes into town she thinks she could tell me what to do like she raised me or something. I talk to her and send her pictures that is about it, and that is all it will ever be. Jess and my mom are the ones who raised me.

"I'll be right in gram" I said knowing I had to go in there I hung up the phone.

"Ok so my gram is in there and so is Wendy they would like to meet you, I bet the moment I said girlfriend jess was texting them under the table" I said to Kyra

"Let's go I would love to meet them" she walked past me and through the door

**Kyra Pov**

I wasn't afraid to meet Gemma and Wendy, so what if they didn't like me they didn't matter. I walked straight through those doors without a care in the world. I knew who Gemma was as soon as I saw her. I also remember the pictures in Abel's room, but from what people had told me Gemma was a bad ass biker bitch and well when I walked through the doors she looked just like that.

"Hi Gemma I'm Kyra, according to Abel I'm his girlfriend but we haven't labeled anything"

"Oh sweetheart your more than just his girlfriend you're his old lady" she said

"Hi son" Wendy said to Abel

"Hi Wendy, still sober I see" he said

"I stopped drugs and you know that I have been clean since Tara died"

"I forgot sorry, alright now that you meet Kyra we are going to leave see ya" he grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door. He walked me to my car, and then just stood there for a minute looking at me. He put his hand on my face leaned in and kissed me. His lip against mine felt like the best thing in the world I truly like this guy and no matter what my family said he was going to be mine.

"I'll call you later?" he kind of asked more than told me

"Sure thing, call in about an hour or so I should be home and stuff by than"

"Alright" he leaned in and kissed me one more time. Turned around and lit his cigarette and headed over his bike. I got in my car and drove home; I got through the door around 11. This pissed my dad off because I didn't call.

"you know Kyra you not calling makes me think something happen, remember I have put a lot of bad people behind bars and they get out every so often they could always come after you. If you're not going to make the 9 o'clock call I'm going to get damn nervous."

"Dad I'm 21 years old almost 22 you can't tell me what to do anymore"

"Ya wanna bet you live in my house"

"And I could easily move out of your house"

"Than do it"

"Fine I freaking will" I was so sick of being treated like I was 12 I stormed to my room and packed all my shit. Taking it to my car box by box suit case by suit case, I was done with this shit.

"Damn you hank you apologize to Kyra right now" mom yelled at him

"I will not Beth, she need to be more like Lynn and that's it" dad still wasn't happy. I grabbed the last box and took it out. Mom came outside to try to talk me into staying but I refused

"At least call me when you're safe in a house and in the morning please"

"Sure thing mom" I pulled out of the drive and realized I really had nowhere to go, I started to get upset and the tears rolled down my face. I loved my father but I can't take it anymore. As I put my head on the steering wheel my phone went off. When I looked down it read Abel Teller, I quickly answered.

"Hey there Abel"

"What's wrong are you ok?" he must of heard the sadness in my voice

"well don't get mad but I had eddy follow you home to make sure you got there alright it was late and I wanted to make sure you were safe and he waited a little bit before leaving and he saw you putting the boxes and stuff in your car. Now you're sitting on a side road not moving."

"You had a guy follow me? Really Abel I'm ok I just got in a fight with my dad and moved out without having somewhere to go first I think I'm going to call Ellie and see if she'll let me stay with her for a little bit."

"listen don't call Ellie come here eddy is right behind you, come to the clubhouse well stay in my room you can put your stuff in there until you figure something out. And if you just want to stay there by yourself, I'll come help you unpack and then leave and go to jess and my dad's"

"Alright Abel but stay with me please" I just wanted him right now. I wanted to sleep next to him and only him. He made me feel safe

"You got it I'm heading there now I'll move some things around"

"See you in an hour" I hung up I didn't reach the club house until about 1 in the morning. Abel was waiting outside smoking a cigarette with the other two prospect as soon as I parked the car all three prospects carried my stuff into Abel's room.

"You got an extra?" I asked Abel

"Ya I didn't know you smoked?" he handed me a one and a lighter

"Only when I get pissed or upset"

"I'm hoping your smoking because you're pissed and not upset" I wanted to say because I was pissed but I could lie to him it was because I was upset.

"I wish it was" he didn't even say thing he just got up and wrapped his arms around me holding on tight. Without him right now I would be worse that I am.

"Let's get to bed we will unpack tomorrow" he picked me up and carried me into the room. I went to try to find pajamas but able tossed one of his shirts at me.

"No pants?" I said

"Do you want pants? It's pretty hot in here I'll put the air in tomorrow"

"it is hot, this will do" I took my clothes off and tossed his shirt on, it cover everything pretty much I mean I still had underwear on. You could just see a bit of my butt. I crawled into bed, laying my head on Abel's chest. He wrapper is arm around my back, and just like that everything was ok and I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

**Following in Your Footsteps**

**Chapter 5 SOA**

**Jess Pov**

Abel left the house as soon as he got back; he was there for maybe an hour and went back to the clubhouse. I didn't know why until I got here this morning and Kyra walked out of his room. I don't know why she came back last night something must have happen and I was going to figure it out.

"Jess tells my son I need to talk to him when he gets up to come to the office I have paper work to do in there. Eddy, get her some coffee, Miles run and get her something to eat" I said before walking out the door to go in the office. The office was connected to the garage it was teller and morrow but when Jax rebuilt he changed it to teller and teller, for him and Abel. I was going through the paper work trying to figure out the bills and what had to be done, who was picking on their cars and bikes today and who still owed me money. After about 20 minutes or so there was a knock on the door I knew it must have been Abel.

"Boy, get your ass in here" I said. He open the door walked in and sat on the couch.

"What did you need to talk to me about" he said

"What happen last night you came home for a little bit and left now Kyra is here"

"well ky and her dad got in a fight and he kicked her out, I had eddy follow her last night so I could get her address and search her family a bit figure out some more stuff and she started loading boxes in her car."

"So she is staying at the club house?"

"I didn't know where else to have her stay Ellie moved back home to help Lyla with the MS. So I told her to come here"

"Are you going to be staying here with her?"

"As for now yes, I'll be here as long as she wants me to be"

"Damn boy you are growing up" I wanted to cry, I walked over and started hugging him

"Now if you don't mind I got to get her something to eat"

"I sent miles out to get her something he is probably back by now"

"Alright jess, I'll talk to you later."

"Ok Abel let your father know that she is here for a little while"

"Ok jess" he said before walking out the door. My boy really was growing up, only if Tara could see him now she would be proud of the young man he became. He and Thomas are just like Jax but not as on the edge of going to jail.

**Abel Pov**

So Kyra and I had some food miles came back with food from the diner down the road, he bought enough to feed the whole damn place. He said he didn't know what she wanted so I mean at least I got food out of it.

"I have to shower Abel" KY said

"Ok so use the shower off my room no one else uses it besides me"

"Ok, I'll be out in a little bit" she walked away.

"So you really must like her" lux yelled across the room.

"Oh shut up lux" she was the definition of the annoying little sister

"I think it is cute Abel" "she is good for you" lux patted me on the back "eddy get me a beer" I looked at lux like she was crazy it was ten in the morning and she is drinking a beer.

"Damn miles how do you deal with this drunk" I should've know lux was going to smack me. I ignore her and continued eating my food. August was supposed to call today and it was around 11 he said he would contact dad, so dad wanted all of us there because after that phone call we had to go meet that guy for the guns. All the guys were getting to the club house, all 17 of us. Only 14 of us where allowed in church though because of them still being prospects.

"Ten to eleven get in here now" dad called out. Dad's phone was the only one allowed in church and it was only if we were expecting a call or if we had to call someone during church. each phone before getting taken in there was check for a bug anyways not that dad would have a bug in his phone. The sons of anarchy don't rat. And if you do your dead no excuses, that is actually how Donna died. Clay thought Opie was a rat some aft agent made it look like that and Tig followed his truck and shot through the back window. Little did he know Opie switched cars with Donna so she can run somewhere before going home? We all took our seat, me I always sat on the right side of dad I was his right hand man his V.P. the phone started ringing

"Hello" dad said

"Ah Jax my guy said he will meet you at the house with the guns at 1."

"You do realize that it's only 2 hours away from now."

"I know I'm sorry I thought I would've been able to give you some time but we are making sure he isn't followed he are going to cause a bit of a mess over here to keep the cops busy"

"I understand well we will be there, remember only 3 months. And its 50-50"

"I know Jax"

"Later" he hung up

"Alright well it is settle everyone besides bobby Thomas and piper is going, bobby you keep a watch around here Thomas and piper you guys are still kind of young so I want you here in case this goes bad. You don't need to be locked up" when he said this it meant I had to go, how was I going to explain this to Kyra. I grabbed my phone on the way out of the room and saw her sitting at the bar.

"Hey babe I have to go on a ride with some of the guys in about an hour lux and jess are here though and Thomas and piper are staying here with bobby also. They aren't up for the ride, and with me being v.p. I had no choice"

"Don't call me that" she smirked "and ok babe"

"Oh you can say it but not me"

"Well I know I want you, we're just waiting to see if you truly want me"

"Oh I want you in all different positions" I got smacked "what is with people and smacking me today"

"Because you are an ass Abel Teller"

"Fine Kyra Wellson I want you like I have never wanted another girl. I'm not in this for the sex, as you can tell because I'm not getting any I'm in this to have you as my old lady."

"Alright before you go can you help me unpack a bit?" she asked

"Sure thing Ky" I went to the room to help her.

**Jax Pov**

In about an hour we are packing up to get ready for our first gun transfer in years. I don't know how I feel about this. The only reason I am doing it because I know the bind august is in. I want to help him, I mean he saved Tig's life by letting him free. But at the same time I worked so hard to get this club a bit more legal dealings and now I'm putting them right back into this shit. Maybe Tara was right, I should've gotten the boys out of here when I could've. They are going down the same path I was, Abel has a temper like I do. He already has cops on his ass and he is only 22 Thomas on the other hand is more noble. He is like his mother, he has me in him but he has his mother's brains. I am proud of my boys but thinking of this shit I'm putting them in danger, they could get locked up. I don't want to see my kids in jail. I mean lux already has almost gone if I didn't pay for the best lawyer in charming she would've to. Its ok because Officer O'Connor is a bit on our pay roll he is in charge for the most part down there and he gives a heads up if something is going on but he isn't like good old Unser use to be.

"Guys lets go, we got to head out its noon" I yelled. It was time, us that had women there kissed them goodbye. The prospects drove the van, while we were on our bikes. I wasn't ready for this but I had to be I was the V.P. we got to the house a little before one. The guy was already there.

"Unloaded his truck" I called out. The guys got to work carrying the guns off the truck and into the house. I wanted this to go is quickly as possible. I didn't want us seen as much as possible. I jumped in the truck and started unloading myself with Abel. It took us a bit to unload all these guns, but finally we put them down in the basement and locked up. I couldn't take the chance of anything.

**Thomas Pov**

I was pissed that my father made me stay here. I was stuck here with my mom, lux, and Kyra. I decided to text Kaylee.

_Meet me at my house in 5?_

_Sure thing _

_No one is home ;)_

"I'm heading out see you later mom" I said leaving. In all reality I wanted to get laid. I rushed to the house. Kaylee was there and I wanted t get right to it I got off my bike grabbed her and went into the house. Tossing her on my bed, I ripped her shirt off of her. As soon as I did that I got a phone call, I ignored it and continued having sex with Kaylee. I slid her shorts off and her thong. Once I got inside of her I started going as hard as I could. She moaned with every thrust. My phone started going off again. I looked over to see who it was and it was Abel. I figured they just got back to the club house and they can wait an hour or so before I got there I muted it and continued. I didn't get far it went off again and this time it was lux. I knew she wouldn't be calling me if it wasn't important, she doesn't get involved in club business. I pulled out of Kaylee and answered the phone.

"whats up lux?"

"dad got in an accident on his bike"

"what do you mean?"

"I mean the new biker club outside of charming decied to make a statement the shot out dads front tire and he went over the guard rail down the mountain. They life flighted him Thomas you need to get to the hospital asap."

"I'm on my way" I hung up

"you gotta go, or come I don't give a shit just get fucking dressed and come on" Kaylee ended up getting on the back of my bike and going with me I rushed to the hospital as fast as I could but it felt like I wasn't moving fast enough. I couldn't get there as fast as I wanted to. I was speeding already going way over the speed limit and I couldn't go any faster not with Kaylee on my bike. I finally reached the hospital I parked helped Kaylee off and rushed in.

I saw my mom standing there with lux and Abel and Kyra the rest of the club house was sitting there. Gramma Gemma was next to Tig. Lux was bawling her eyes out In moms arms. And Abel just looked like he was beyond pissed and wanted to kill someone. I noticed that juice wasn't here, where he was I didn't know.

"whats going on and where is juice?" I asked

"your dad is getting evaluated, right now he is somewhat stable. He lost a little bit of blood from a cut on the way down the mountain but he is doing ok they got him stitched up and juice is cleaning up the mess. They quickly moved the bodies and the bikes of the two bikers to the house we have up there and we is trying to dispose of it all."

"I knew something with that fucking group would happen"

"Jax teller's family" the nurse came out

"over here" mom yelled

"and you are?" she asked

"I'm his wife"

"ok Mrs. Teller your husband is stable and awake. We give him a blood transfusion for the loss of blood he has 8 broken ribs 5 one the left side and 3 on the right. and that is about it he is one lucky man. Besides the bumps and busies he has nothing else wrong at this moment."

"so can we see him?"

"well it is only 2 at a time so you guys will need to swap back and forth"

"ok thank you" mom said before the nurse walked away. I figured that I wouldn't get in there first that my mother would want her alone time with him but she turned to Abel

"why don't you come in with me your father would want to see you" she said. Her and able went in there while the rest of us waited outside. I put my arms around lux and held her. Kaylee just kept rubbing my back with her hand. I don't know if she understood how to be here. Kyra was rubbing lux's back trying to get her to calm down also. Kyra really was good for my brother, she let him know its her way or no way. But when needed she is here but not only for my brother but for my family as hell. My whole family. This club was my family and I wouldn't want it any other way.

'


	7. Chapter 6

**this chapter has a little bit of drama in it, I hope you guys enjoy it oh and this chapter is about a week since jax got hurt.**

* * *

**Following in Your Footsteps**

**Chapter 6 SOA**

**Thomas Pov (a few days later)**

Dad was home from the hospital, and mom was taking care of him. Abel was acting as president until dad was able to come back which will be soon. He has to be able to ride, or he loses his title. I've been trying to help as much as possible but now that Kaylee and I started dating I was focused on her. I'm not sure if I want to be with her forever but I know right now I'm ok with what I have. Although she has been distant towards me the last two days, I don't know what's up with her but I will figure it out and if not there is other fish in the sea. Don't get me wrong I care for Kaylee but do I love her? No, I don't feel that way with her. Maybe it will come in time; I mean dad didn't care for mom at first at look at them now. I wish I could care for her like Abel does for Kyra but I just can't, he knew he loved her from the first day. Kaylee on the other hand she was just some ass for me to get.

_Are you going to stop being so difficult._ I texted her

_We need to talk but I don't want to talk today I'll call you tomorrow._ She sent back. What the hell was that supposed to mean? I wasn't going to deal with this I was going to go find out what was going on. I put my phone away, walked outside and got on my bike. I rode to her apartment at first I thought maybe I'll just go home but I wanted to know what was going on. I know that we need to talk can't be good. I went through the bottom door of her building and walked to her door. I didn't even knock I just walked in.

"Kaylee" I called

"Thomas?" she sounded confused

"Yes it's me Kaylee I want to know what is going on" she came out of the bedroom

"I told you I'll talk to you tomorrow"

"I don't care what you told me, I want to know now" I demanded

"Seriously Thomas I'm not in the mood"

"I don't care Kaylee tell me what the hell is wrong"

"I'm pregnant" as the words came from her mouth I felt my body tense up. Could I really be a father? I was only 19. I knew nothing about what it took to be dad. He has only been dating for 3 days this baby might not even be mine. I don't know if she was sleeping around.

"Is it mine?" I asked

"Well of course Thomas, who else would I be pregnant by the fucking milk man?"

"How long have you been pregnant?"

"I found out two days ago" well that explains why she has been so distant towards me lately.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't know how, but I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow I figured I would tell you after that but you just showed up"

"Well I'm glad I did what time tomorrow?"

"9 am"

"I'll meet you there will send miles to watch you get there and make sure you are ok"

"I'm pregnant Thomas not crippled"

"Ok well umm I'm going to go ride I need to clear my head I don't know how I feel about this yet but just know I'll be here for my kid."

"Ok bye I guess" she said as I walked out the door. I didn't know what to think, I was going to be a dad? I was going to have a kid and that was it. Kaylee didn't even know the life style I live fully what if she doesn't want him or her to be a part of that. If she tries to run or something I don't know what I would do. I'm not even sure I want this kid. I'm 19 I have so much more of my life to live and now I'm stuck with Kaylee. I can grow to love her; I can see my kid every now and then even if I don't want to be with Kaylee. All I know is I need to talk to my mom, she will know what to do. I pulled my phone out instantly and dialed her number.

"Mom where are you?" I said as soon as she answered

"Why Thomas is everything ok?"

"It will be in time but I need to talk to you"

"Well you're talking to me now son"

"No I need to talk to you face to face can you come meet me somewhere"

"Umm let me see if lux will watch your father and help him if he needs it, if not ill call eddy or someone to come over and we can meet at the diner?"

"Sounds good see you soon mom"

"Ok Thomas"

**Jess Pov**

I didn't know what Thomas could want to talk to me about and what might be wrong. He was a momma boy when things go wrong. He would always run to me to fix it. It was easier to fix if I knew what was wrong though, I don't know what he wouldn't be able to tell me over the phone.

"Lux I need you to sit with your dad"

"Umm I have work in an hour"

"Ok well if I'm not back by than just call one of the prospects to come sit with him"

"Ok mom" I grabbed my keys and got in my car. I rushed to the diner as quick as I could. I needed to know what was going on. I walked through the doors looking around for Thomas; he was in the back at a corner both. I walked over and sat down

"Now what is so wrong that I had to come see you right now?"

"Mom I don't know how to tell you this but" he paused "Kaylee is pregnant"

"Excuse me?" I couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth

"She is pregnant, she just found out."

"Is it yours?"

"Of course it's mine mom"

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know mom that's why I'm talking to you"

"Well do you want to be with Kaylee?"

"I mean it's alright, I don't love her."

"Then maybe you shouldn't be together, you guys have been seeing each other for a couple months now and you don't love her. Don't force yourself into anything that you don't want to be in"

"I don't know mom"

"Where is she living?"

"In a little apartment, that is way too small"

"Ok well my grandchild won't be in a place like that well will by a house tomorrow, for all three of you Kaylee can have her own bedroom and it could be a roommate type thing until you figure it out and if you don't want to be with her you move, not her."

"I know the baby needs the best it could have"

"And we can always by you another house Kaylee can't"

"She sees the doctor tomorrow; I'm going with her and sending miles to make sure she gets there ok"

"Alright Thomas, we have to take this day by day tomorrow we'll go out and look at houses after the doctors" we finished up our drinks and I headed home to take care of Jax

**Abel Pov**

Kyra and I were doing really well, she was truly everything I could ever want, and I think it's time she started to know about the sons. Even more now than before because I am currently acting as president while dad recovers. I've killed people, I have done illegal things.

"Kyra we need to talk"

"What's wrong Abel?"

"Well its time you know about me a little more"

"Is this about the whole know everything or know nothing Jess was talking about?"

"Yes it is Kyra, not this isn't just a motorcycle club as you can see the blood on my hands the other day when my dad was in the accident that blood on my fingers wasn't mine. It was from the guy that did that to my dad" I paused "we don't follow the law we run thinks by our own rules, I've done things that aren't the best. But we don't do things to people who don't deserve it, we don't touch women. None of us guys and we don't touch children what so ever."

"I want you Abel, I'm all in. your secrets are mine I understand I love you Abel Teller."

"I love you Kyra Wellson" I kissed her "I think we should go house hunting tomorrow, I have a whole bunch of money to buy you exactly what you want"

"If we are both in this there is something you need to know" she took a deep pause "My dad is an FBI agent" I didn't say anything at first I wanted to make sure I heard correctly before I said anything

"I'm not finished Abel, I ran into my mother the other day and she knew about you. I didn't tell her but she knew who you were. What your family has done in the past and what this club has done. I have known for about 3 days now. But I think he is having me followed, and which means you're being followed"

"Shit, I got to handle this right now I'll be back. Actually go get you hair done or something get out of this clubhouse for a little let them follow you other places" I paused and thought to myself that he is probably tracking her phone. I opened my dresser and grabbed a burner cell. And tossed it to her/

"Here take this I'll call you on this and you can call me on this one that way no one is tracing us. I'll be back later and we will take care of this more."

I pulled out my phone and called dad I needed to talk to him. This needed to be handled.

"Dad we have a problem"

"What's wrong Abel is everyone ok"

"everyone's fine but Kyra's father is an FBI agent and when she ran into her mother the other day her mother knows about me, she knows were together she knows about my past yours and the whole club which means her father has been following us. I don't know if he's building a case but dad we have been running guns"

"Alright son ill have your sister drive me down the club house call everyone and tell them church in 20 and not a second later" I was acting president but I knew I couldn't handle this one. This was all on my dad I had no idea what to do"

"Alright I'll see you there" I hung up and called everyone else, I also called eddy so he could follow Kyra and make sure she's not running to her dad. And to also figure out who is following us. I rushed to the clubhouse and met dad there. Miles was helping him around and we all headed into church.

"Now guys I have some really bad news" dad started

"Abel's girl Kyra, her father is an FBI agent and he has been following her and us since the day she left. Now that was a little over a week ago. That means my "accident" he might have caught that we need to watch out backs and we need to move those guns. I'll call august in the morning and we will figure something out. If worse comes down to it we will move them to Carra Carra, in the storage room. Or we can put some in the warehouse on the outside of charming but we have to watch because that is Mayan territory and we still aren't the best with them since Nero. This is a big deal and we can't get caught so I want Kenny piper and Thomas being the only ones besides the prospects up there. The rest of you drive around town let the follow you keep their eyes off Kenny and them. Thomas you're in charge of this up there. I want you guys to park your bikes out front of my house and leave through the back in Gemma's old car down the alley. Then pick up the truck at the cabin and move those guns split them in half, I want half in the warehouse and half at Carra Carra"

"Alright get to it" everyone moved quickly I jumped on my bike taking the lead knowing I would be the one who was being followed. I made sure that every car with people in it on the road saw me. As soon enough maroon mercury with two guys in the car pulled out behind us. I took this as slow as possible no speeding no nothing I wanted them to follow us.


	8. Chapter 7

**Following in Your footsteps**

**Chapter 7 SOA**

**Abel Pov**

Thomas and they got the guns moved without any problems, As far as we know anyways. This club needed dad back; I wasn't sure how to be president. My dad was always there to pick up the pieces when I fucked up anything that went wrong he fixed. Now he was hurt and it was my job to fix everything. I didn't know how I was going to handle this until he got back. I knew I loved Kyra but being with Kyra meant putting the club in danger. All we need is them to see us with guns or shooting someone. I didn't know how to handle both my love life, and the club life.

"Abel Kyra has called 4 times, I guess you're supposed to be meeting the realtor in 15 minutes" eddy came and said.

"Shit alright tells her I'm leaving now" I ran out the door and hopped on my bike. I rushed to the house we were supposed to look at it was right around the corner from jess and my dad's.

"Abel teller" she said in that stern voice

"I know babe I know I'm late I had club shit I was figuring out."

"Hi nice to meet you I'm Rita, and I'm the realtor. Now we have 3 different houses we have to look at today and then I have to go with your brother Mr. Teller and help him and his girlfriend find a house since they are expecting." Well those expecting was news to me. Kyra just gave me a look. Her jaw dropped.

"By the looks on your face I'm assuming you didn't know" Rita said

"No we didn't know"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to, let's look at the house" looking at the house it was a light tan on the outside with a 3 car drive a tiny little porch out front, we went through the house it was decent size. When you walked through the door there was a little hallway on the right was the kitchen it was a tiny kitchen on the left the dining room and straight forward lead to the living room than you went up the stairs. There were four bedrooms all pretty big. There was a bathroom off of the master bedroom and on in between two of the bedrooms. Kyra loved the house, honestly I couldn't care what we lived in it was up to her.

"I love it" Kyra said

"Well they are asking 87000 its value is 102000. You're getting a great deal. An older lady lived her and once she passed her daughter decided to sell."

"Well take it, my girlfriend loves it and I just want to make her happy so we will take it"

**Thomas Pov**

I went to the doctors with Kaylee, she was about 6 weeks along the doctor told her. It was real she was pregnant and the time did add up that this little one would be mine. Mom was going to find us a house to live in I had no care in the world about the house. Kaylee was going to go with mom and look. I gave them a limit of 75000 but I know that they'll go over it. I didn't want to move it with Kaylee but I knew I had to. For my child I could suck it up and deal with it who knows I might actually grow to love Kaylee. My phone was ringing.

"Yes mom"

"We found a house, it is a little above you limit. Its 85000 and it is a 3 bedroom a room for each of you'd it is up on island aver so it's only about 5 6 minutes from the house and only about 2 blocks away from the clubhouse."

"Its fine mom just tell them well take it, I don't care."

"Ok Thomas" she hung up. Personally I didn't want to buy a house at all I didn't care about a house. They could by a shit whole for all I cared. Until Kaylee and I get on a better basis we weren't sharing a room either. I didn't even want to be boyfriend and girlfriend right now but with all the pressure from mom and Kaylee I caved in.

**Lux Pov**

I figured I would go to the clubhouse and see Abel, since Kyra moved into the clubhouse they haven't been around much. I don't think I have seen my brother since dad got hurt. It sucks that he has in own life now; at least I still have Thomas. I got out of my car, and headed into the club house

"Awe lux and what do we owe the pleasure" Tig said

"I'm here to see my brother"

"Thomas? Or Abel?"

"Abel, I haven't seen him in about a week"

"Oh he should be back soon they went to the realtor's office to sign papers on a house. Their hoping to close quickly. Which god I hope it happens" Tig paused "don't get me wrong I love Abel but Kyra being around so much is annoying she never leaves this damn clubhouse"

"I know but hey they'll be out soon"

"Ok well want a drink why you wait?"

"Sure give me a beer"

**Kyra Pov**

Abel and I were signing the papers on the house, than closing was next week. Abel bought it our right since he has been saving money. Who would've thought that the girl from the perfect little family would be dating a biker who breaks the law all the time and no longer speaking to her family? Actually I was stopping up there once we are done here to have a talk with my dad. I'm hoping to get him off of the clubs back.

"Ok looks like we are all set next week when I get the paperwork we will close on the house and you will get keys in hand"

"Sounds good, thank you again" I said before leaving with Abel.

"I'm going to go to my parents' house Abel sees if I can get them to lay off, and so there isn't so much heat on the club"

"Be safe Kyra let me call one of the prospects and have they gone with you" he said

"I'm fine Abel but if it will make you feel better I will follow you to the clubhouse and have one of the prospects go with me"

"Yes it makes me feel better I can't be letting the one I love running around unprotected. I'll have to murder someone if something happens to you"

"Awe aren't you cute now let's get going" he leaned in and kissed me. I got in my car and headed to the clubhouse. I can't wait to have our own home; I know that all the guys at the clubhouse haven't been the happiest with me there. And honestly I haven't been the happiest there it's been over a week now and I'm confined to a little room pretty much. As we were pulling into the lot I noticed lux's car was here. Walking in the doors she was sitting at the bar.

"Hey guys" she said giving us both a hug

"Hey lux" Abel and I said at the same time

"Hey miles since you're here do me a favor go with Kyra to her parents and don't take your eyes off of her for a second."

"You got it Abel" he said walking towards me

"Hey lux ill catch up with you later, why don't you and Abel go get something to eat while we are out"

"Sounds good to me where you want to go Abel"

"Oh I'm not sure pick a place and I'll go"

"Alright baby I'll see you later" I said kissing Abel

"Be safe, and miles keep her safe"

"You got it boss" miles said before we got out the clubhouse. I got in my car and pulled to the gate waiting for miles to pull behind me and off I went. It was going to take a little while to get there; I turned on the music and relaxed. I didn't know how this conversation was going to go but I was hoping to walk out with exactly what I want. I pulled into the drive and miles got off his bike.

"Let's go" he said

"You're coming in?" I figured he would stay outside

"I can't take my eyes off you remember"

"Ugh fine" I went and knocked on the door, mom answered it after the second knock

"Kyra it's so good to see you" she said hugging me

"Mom this is miles, is dad home"

"Hello miles, I'm Kyra's mother. And I see your part of that group"

"It's a motorcycle club"

"Well come in don't stand out there" she held the door open

"Honey is dinner almost done"

"Ya but Kyra is here to talk to you"

"Nice to see my long lost daughter" dad said

"Dad I'm not here because I want to be I'm here to tell you to stop having people follow me"

"I'm no-" I cut him off

"Don't give me that bullshit dad mom knew about Abel. She knew his name and everything. I'm not stupid. Explain the cars everywhere I go I bet there is one outside that followed me"

"I just want to make sure you are safe"

"I am safe dad; I'm just as safe as my sister is if not more. Abel makes sure I'm taken care of that's why miles are here. Now please stop, I will cut you guys out of my life completely if you don't that means mom too."

"Damn it just stop having people follow her because if I can't talk to my daughter because of you than I'll leave" mom yelled

"Fine, if you think that criminal can keep so safe so be it. When I get the call from you while you're in jail you'll tell me I was right"

"Why are you such a damn asshole I'm fucking happy" I yelled, and I realized what I said as he went to raise his hand to me. Before he could even get it up miles grabbed him

"Sir I'm going to ask you to calm down I'm here to make sure nothing happens to her and you raising your hand just pushes the limit now next time I won't be so nice"

"Is that a threat?"

"no it's a fucking promise" miles said "now I'll let you go but I'm telling you watch yourself" dads face was beat red he was pissed

"Just get out, I won't have people follow you but I'm done with you Kyra I'm done. I won't deal with this. You want to pick the low life criminal over you own than fine"

"Mom I love you but I have to go, and dad ill stand by Abel whether he is in jail or out I love him and that's it. Now if you don't mind I'm leaving and not stepping foot back in this house. Mom I'll call you" I slammed the door behind me got in my car and took off

**Kaylee Pov**

Jess and I looked at houses we found one a couple blocks away from the clubhouse. It was a three bedroom, one for me one for Thomas and one for the baby. Even though Thomas and I was a couple I knew he wasn't sure if he wanted to be with me. And now with me being pregnant he was more pressured to run than ever. I loved Thomas but Thomas didn't love me. He was a very complex guy; he didn't know what he wanted or when he wanted it. I went back to Thomas's house with jess, and we were going to go to the clubhouse to let everyone know we are pregnant.

"You ready sweetheart?" jess asked "I got Jax up and he's already to go"

"Yes I'm ready" alright let's get going. We went to the car, and headed out. Pulling into the lot made me realize there was no turning back now it was time to let everyone know there was another teller coming into the world. Was I ready? No way. Do I think I'll be ok? Yes. My heart pounded walking into the club. Even Gemma was there, all of the guy and the ol'ladies. My eyes looked for Thomas; I made eye contact and went over by him. Jess gave out a loud whistle.

"Everyone listen up Thomas and Kaylee have something to say"

"Don't do it don't get married" Tig yelled which cause Gemma to smack him

"Well everyone we aren't getting married but we do have some new" I said looking at Thomas giving him the ok to say something

"Kaylee is pregnant and we're expecting a baby" everyone clapped the guys whistled like dogs

"I already knew, I guess jess told the realtor and she slipped up to Kyra and me today."

"God damn it mom don't you ever keep your mouth shut" Thomas said laughing

"Well time to celebrate" Jax said cracking a beer open

"You know Jax you're not supposed to drink" jess said

"Oh my kids having a baby give me one beer or two"

"Fine but no more than two and I mean it" I went over and sat on the couch. Thinking this was my life now, there was no getting out of this. I mean when Tara tried someone killed her, I still bet it was Jax but hey he was found not guilty. I don't know how the person that did it got away with it but they did. This little one in my belly is going to grow up in this life style. If it's a boy he will be following in his father's footsteps. And if it's a girl she's going to end up like lux dating one of these damn guys. This club is going to tear this child apart my child. My child might be a criminal, my child might kill people. I can't even begin to think about this right now. As I look around this room I see these slutty girls giving it up to these guys just so they could become an ol'lady. These guys drink night after night with beers in their hands and everything else. Drugs, murder and whatever else. I don't know if I could do this I don't know

"Hey key" Thomas sat down

"Hey Thomas"

"How you feeling?" he asked

"I'm overwhelmed I just need to go home"

"I'll have one of the guys take you, see you tomorrow. Or maybe later ill spend the night"

"You want to spend the night?" Thomas never stayed at my apartment

"Ya I mean your my girlfriend why not, were having a baby why can't we sleep next to each other"

"Sure here is the spare key come in whenever but not to late please"

"You got it babe" and he kissed me. This was very unusual for Thomas and I have no idea why he was acting like this maybe he was worried about me running. Or about me taking off. Eddie came over and leaded me out the door to go home. He handed me the spare helmet and I got on his bike. Getting to the house was the best feeling ever I went upstairs opened the door and crawled right in bed. My mind didn't stop once, as I laid there.


	9. Chapter 8

**Following in Your Footsteps**

**Chapter 8 SOA**

**Thomas Pov**

It was just a regular day as normal woke up spent time with Kaylee, than off to the club house. What wasn't normal was walking in and hearing Abel yelling at Kyra.

"I'll kill the bastard why didn't you tell me" he shouted

"Because I didn't see the need, I didn't know miles was going to say something"

"Well of course he would say something, he is supposed to! That's why I sent him"

"I don't need a babysitter Abel; I'm Able to handle myself."

"Obviously you're not able to handle yourself because if miles weren't there you father would've hit you"

"Oh my god Abel I'm not having this fight with you!" Kyra grabbed her keys and stormed out the door

"My god that girl is going to be the death of me, Ricky go follow her and make sure he doesn't get herself in any trouble"

"You alright there brother?" I asked

"No she went to try to talk to her dad yesterday to get the feds off our back in which she did have success with as far as we know but her dad went to hit her and if miles wasn't there who would've known what happen. And then she tried to hide it from me thinking miles wouldn't say anything." He was still pissed about the situation

"Ya but Abel she's ok is she not? You sent miles to protect her and that he did. She has no marks, bumps, bruises, or scratches. No harm no foul, this fight with her isn't worth it, just make sure she is protected from him"

"I guess your right Thomas it just pisses me off knowing someone was going to try to hit her. I mean come on she damn near close to perfect. She is everything I could've ever wanted and I couldn't imagine someone else laying their hands on them when I don't lay on my hands on her"

**Kyra Pov**

Abel had me so frustrated I couldn't handle him sometimes. He gets so over protective of me, and he sent Ricky to follow me which made me more pissed off. I decided to call jess she would know what to do.

"Hello Kyra?"

"Hey jess are you busy"

"No not really everything ok?"

"Just got in a fight with Abel and I was hoping maybe we could talk"

"Sure thing sweetheart why don't you come on over?"

"Ya just let me lose my tail for a second."

"Alright see you soon, park the car in the back if you don't want to be found"

"Thanks jess" I hung up, to be honest she was the only person I could talk to anymore. I couldn't talk to my own mother because of what Abel did for a living. And what my family did for a living. All I had was Abel's family and the club. I rushed through the yellow light hoping Ricky would get stuck at him. I pushed the gas down and took the nearest left turn and then a right. I did loose Ricky, so I headed to jess's house. I pulled around back and in the alley so I wouldn't be found so quickly. I knocked on the back door.

"You lost your tail I see" she said sliding the door open

"Ya, it wasn't that hard I made him think I was stopping for the red light and I hurry up went through it made a couple quick turns and came here"

"Awhh just like I was at your age. Well I was pregnant with lux at the time but still I hated having a prospect go everywhere with me"

"It's so annoying and now that me and my dad got into and Abel found out it's even worse."

"I bet it is sweetheart but you have to remember it's their job to worry about us. To make sure we are safe, we are who keep them in line. When they are losing it and about to break we are there to pick up the pieces. And if we aren't here they would lose it. Just like Jax did when Tara was murdered. I'm still not really aloud anywhere without someone following me. After Tara things changed Jax wasn't strong enough to run the club his head wasn't stable because he lost the person who made sure he was doing the right thing. Now he has me and I know I will never compare to Tara, he will always love her. And if he could find the killer he would murder them in cold blood because it still hurts him to this day."

"I never looked at it like that jess"

"Trust me sweetheart neither did me until Gemma sat me down at this same table and had this talk with me. Because I couldn't handle how over barring Jax was. Like I said it still hurts him, every birthday of the kids he cries, every holiday he cries, her birthday he cries, and most importantly when it get close to the day she was murdered he is wreck. He swore he was never letting anything like that happen again"

"I understand where Abel is coming from but I can't handle it sometimes, it's just going to take some time to get use to"

"It does take some time but it will all go away, now how did it go with your dad" I went to answer her and my phone was going off, I looked down and it was Abel. Ricky must have finally called him saying he lost me. I hit the mute button.

"That's Abel, but things with my dad went decent he tried to hit me but miles stepped in that's how this whole fight started because I didn't tell Abel. He said he would stop having me followed and he disowned me but at least the feds will be off our backs"

"That's good; just know you will always have a family here Kyra." My phone started going off again I ignored it and right after jess's phone started ringing

"Don't tell him I'm here please, I just need some space"

"I won't tell him but before you leave you need to call him."

"I will" she answered the phone

**Abel Pov**

Kyra wasn't answering her phone and I couldn't handle it. What if something happen to her what if the new club tried making a move for killing their men. Or something else she doesn't understand she can't be doing things like this. I called jess

"Yes Abel?"

"Have you heard from Kyra? Ricky was supposed to follow her but he lost her and now I don't know where she is?"

"I'm pretty certain she is ok just give her some space she'll call you"

"She is there isn't she?"

"no Abel, I don't know where she is I just know how I use to feel with your father having me followed at all times just give her some time she'll call you"

"Whatever jess I know your covering for her, tell her she has 5 minutes to call me or it's going to be hell"

"I'll let her know when I talk to her Abel"

"Ya bye" I hung up. I knew she was with jess I wasn't stupid. But I said she had 5 minutes and if she didn't call I was going over there. I watched the time go by; she had only seconds left to call. Waited and waited, she never called and I had enough. I went over to my parents' house and I wasn't happy. I swung open the door.

"You know Kyra; I'm getting really sick of having to chase you around. I have business to take care of and I can't do that because I'm worried about you."

"Abel lower your voice and don't yell at me, I needed some time and I didn't just take off I came here. Your dad and jess is here I am safe where I am"

"I don't care I want to know where you are at all times I don't trust things around here yet."

"I get it Abel now I had a nice talk with jess and now I'm ready to go back to the clubhouse." She grabbed her keys and headed out the back door. I was still mad but it didn't matter as long as she was safe it wasn't a big deal. I got on my bike and followed her back to the clubhouse. This girl was going to be the death of me. As soon as I got into the clubhouse, she went to the room.

"Juice and Kenny do me a favor don't let her out of this clubhouse without you guys following her, I can't trust that she won't run off again and I don't have time for that. I need to figure out how we are getting this shipment of guns out."

"You got it Abel" they went and stood by the door.

"And don't let her con you into running somewhere and leaving her unattended she is a sneaky one and will do anything possible."

"Got it" now it was time for me to figure out business and how I was going to get these guns delivered to august customers. Now we did have some at Carra Carra and today was only a small deal so we could just do it in the office above there. They were only buying about ten guns which wasn't much but it also could be enough to get us busted. If someone was watching us still we would be screwed. I had to get a way to make sure that no one would be watching.

**Lux Pov**

Miles had to go on a run to Carra Carra with Abel running the guns tonight. So I was stuck at the club house waiting for him. I grabbed a beer and sat down on the couch across from the door. All the ol'ladies were pretty much here Kaylee, Kyra, my mom gram Gemma. We were all sitting here waiting for our men to get back safely. I was worried, very worried. They had to get these guns out and who knows if Kyra's dad called off his little crew of agents. Dad juice and Kenny were the only ones here. Ya know for protection on all of us. I drank my beer down and went to get another that's when my eyes went to the screens that showed the camera. There was 8 guys out front with black mask on trying to get in.

"Guys we have a problem there are about 8 guys trying to break in." I yelled

"alright everyone into Abel's room" dad said as he pulled his gun out. "juice Kenny this is on us until the guys get here. Lux call Abel don't stop calling until he answers. Jess keep calling Thomas and mom call Tig. Blow up there phones until you get one of them" he demanded orders. We all ran into Abel's room. it had no windows and was in the back of the clubhouse so as dad saw it, It was the safest

"and no matter what do not come out of this room no matter what you here" he slammed the door. I dialed Abel's number. There was no answer, I tried and tried again. None of the guys were answering the phone. Finally I just called Carra Carra

"Carra Carra this is teddy speaking how can I help you?"

"teddy its lux I need you to get Abel as fast as possible"

"but he is in the a meeting and we aren't supposed to bother him"

"I don't give a fuck its an emergency"

"Lacey I need you to go get Abel its important tell him to hurry" I started hearing gun shots from outside.

**Abel Pov**

I was just about to close the deal when one of the waitresses ran in for me.

"Abel your needed on the phone"

"tell them I'm in a meeting"

"they know Abel they said its important"

"ok fine happy take over here ill go see who the hell is bothering me" I walked down the steps and picked up the phone.

"hello?"

"Abel you need to get here asap there are guys trying to break in dad juice and Kenny are trying to hold them off we are in your roo-" I didn't even let her finish I hung up the phone

"go tell the guys to lets go now there is an issue at the clubhouse emergency and we need to leave" I wasn't even wasting my time running up there they needed help now I jumped on my bike and floored it to the club house I must have been going about 80 if not more. A normal drive Carra Carra was about 15 minutes away from the clubhouse. I was worried my sister, my grandmother, jess ,and Kyra were in there no including Kaylee who is carrying my brothers child. And everything else. I tried to get there as soon as i pulled into the lot and noticed Kenny on the ground. I ran over to him, he was like a second brother he wasn't moving I thought he was dead when finally I found a pulse. He was unconscious but he was alive. I held pressure on his wounds as best as I could and scream for help. Finally the guys pulled in, I didn't know anything past my bestfriend was on the ground dying. Thomas rushed over and took his belt off, wrapping it around Kenny's leg.

"miles grab the van he needs to get to the hospital" I yelled "Tig hold here while I go check what else is wrong where my father and juice are." I ran into the building I found my juice on the floor. I tried to find a pulse but couldn't find one, he was gone. I looked for my dad, didn't see him anywhere. I rushed to my room. where I saw gramma Gemma, and jess holding the gun shot wound on my dads leg. He was conscious at least My eyes looked and looked for Kyra, I couldn't find her. I didn't see her or Kaylee. Lux was passed out on the side of my bed it didn't look like she was hurt just scared.

"I don't know what happen but he needs medical attention get him out in the van, where is Kyra and Kaylee." I said helping them get dad up and outside

"they took them Abel" jess said "your dad tried and so did juice, they got juice at the door right in the neck he went quick. Your dad made it back here but they got Kyra and Kaylee. Your dad shot two of the guys but they got a couple bullets in his leg and he collapsed. We all tried Abel we did. One of there guys is dead behind the bar. But there was a total of 12 of them against three they couldn't hold them off" jess continued

"fuck" I yelled "here get him to the hospital with Kenny and step on it and someone grab lux and have her checked out she passed out" handing dad over to Tig who helped him get in the car. Next step was finding out who the fuck did this and where Kyra was.

* * *

well very dramatic ending don't you think


	10. Chapter 9

**Following in Your Steps**

**Chapter 9 SOA**

**Abel Pov**

Kyra was gone, she wasn't here and I didn't know what to do to find her. Thomas was a mess; he didn't know how to handle Kaylee being gone. The cops were all over this place asking questions about dad juice and Kenny how they got shot and what happen, which I knew none of the answers too. All I knew is my dad was in surgery my best friend might not make it through the night, and the love of my life was gone. I didn't know where she was or how to find her

"Well I got the keys to Kaylee and mine's house" Thomas said with a sad look on his face. His face was puffy and red. We all knew he has been crying, he never shared his feelings but we all knew he cared about Kaylee.

"It's going to be alright Thomas; we are going to find them"

"But where do we even start Abel?"

"We start by looking at the copies of security tapes and hope to see something to go off of."

"Let's get to it. We have to find them" I pulled out the tapes and started them. From the time we left to the time we got back. The only things we picked up are the black van that passed three times, and the tattoo on the one guy's wrist it looked like a snake. I know that tattoo from somewhere, but I just couldn't think of it.

**Thomas Pov**

With Kaylee being gone it made me realize how much I did love her. I didn't think I did but with her being gone it was killing me. I was worried about her and my child. Where they were, if they were hurt, and most importantly is they were alive. Abel and I were doing everything possible on where they were. But all we had was a black van and a tattoo on the one guy's wrist. Not only is my girlfriend who is carrying my child gone. My father is in surgery trying to stop the bleeding on his leg and one of my good friends is on his death bed pretty much. They say it's a 50/50 shot on whether he will pull through or not. Ellie rushed down here as soon as you could and has been in that hospital ever since when piper.

"I can't take this shit; I'm going to the hospital seeing how dad and Kenny are doing than I'm going to that damn police station."

"Don't do anything stupid I'm going to keep watching these tapes." Abel said. I jumped on my bike and sped of I was furious and didn't know what to do. I was helpless, I couldn't do anything to find her quicker and I couldn't do anything to help my father and Kenny. I haven't even changed I was still covered in Kenny's blood. Let alone us having to plan a funeral for juice. The poor guy fought so hard to be shot in the neck and die, maybe if we would've been quicker, maybe this is god's way of punishing me for not doing right by Kaylee and marrying her. God I swear if you bring this girl back to me I will do right ill by her a ring and well get married. Ill loves her every minute of every day. Please god just helps me, I pray for Kenny and I pray for my father. I pray for Kaylee and Kyra. Just bring them all home please

**Kyra Pov**

I woke up in the back of a van, with my hands tied together. They must have drugged us so we didn't know where we were going. I noticed Kaylee was bleeding; the left side of her shirt had blood on it. I shook her to wake her up.

"Ouch" said trying to pull her hands up to her shoulder.

"Kaylee listen to me you've been shot, and we have been kidnapped we need to get out of here. I need you to untie my hands." She tried, and it took a little bit but she got it. I quickly untied her hands I didn't know how much time we had left but I knew it wasn't long. I heard other cars which meant we were either in a city or on the highway but we weren't going fast enough for the high way.

"Ok I can get this door open but we have to move quickly don't stop running. I'll be right behind you at all times. Just trust me Kaylee my dad has been training me for this my whole life" I grabbed the rope and shoved it through the little whole in the door. I looped it about the bar connected to the handle and when we came to a stop I pulled it.

"Go Kaylee go" we jumped out and ran she was holding her arm; I knew it wouldn't be long before they realized we were gone. And as soon as they went to take off the doors slammed shut and they knew we got away. We ran through the quickest alley to lose them.

"Alright we got to jump this fence"

"I can't Kyra my arm"

"I'll help you now let's go we probably have a couple seconds before they find us we need to get off the road. She grabbed on with her one hand and I pushed her over the fence. She fell on the other side but she was over. I placed my foot in and hopped over. I ran to the back door and tried knocking. I heard the van coming down the street. Finally an older woman answered the door I didn't even say anything I just pushed her and Kaylee in and slammed the door behind us. The lady looked confused, she didn't know if we were there to hurt her or if someone was trying to hurt us

"I promise we aren't here to hurt you, we were kidnapped. She has been shot" she looked confused. I looked around the house and noticed she was from Spain which meant she probably didn't speak English

"Habla usted Inglés" I said do you speak English

"No Inglés" that was great she didn't speak Spanish. Let's hope the four years of Spanish in high school paid off

"¿tiene un teléfono?" (Do you have a phone?)

"Si si"

"Queremos decir nada malo" (we mean no harm). She quickly got the phone, I dialed 911.

"911 what is your emergency" a lady said

"I'm not sure where I am but I was kidnapped from charming California, me and my friend she is 6 weeks pregnant and has been shot."

"Do you know where you are?"

"No I don't"

"Ok I'm tracing your call now as soon as I get a location I will dispatch the police dept. and an ambulance."

"Ok I got you are in Chico California."

"Ok"

"Just stay on the phone with me can I have your name"

"Kyra Wellson"

"And your friend"

"Kaylee Jordan"

"And you said you are from charming?"

"Yes"

"Ok where are the people that kidnapped you?"

"I'm not sure we broke free, we were drugged and we woke up"

**Thomas Pov**

I went to the hospital and now I was on the way to the police station. I walked through the front door I went straight to Officer O'Connor's desk.

"Any news?"

"We have no leads yet Thomas, I know your worried but you have to let us do our job and will find her. Abel called and told us about the guy with the tattoo we are searching for people matching it in the database and we are searching for that van but it had bogus plates"

"Just call as soon as you get something"

"You know I will" as I was getting ready to walk out his phone went off. I decided to try to listen in

"Two females? One gunshot to the shoulder? Chico California? I'm on my way"

"That was them wasn't it, what hospital?"

"Enloe medical center" I grabbed my phone and called Abel it's about two hours away.

"They found them" I didn't even let him get anything out when he answered

"What where?"

"Enloe medical center one of them was shot I'm not sure which on but we got to go"

"Alright I'm on my way" Abel hung up

**Kyra Pov**

The ambulance and cops got to the house in no time. They loaded Kaylee up, checking her shoulder. And before we knew it we were in a hospital. They wanted us both to go, have us checked out, and get our blood tested to see what drug they used.

"Hi Kyra Wellson?" a nurse came in my room

"Yes"

"I'm Dustin and I'll be your nurse today, no if you don't mind I'm going to take your blood to test and see what is all in your system. Is there anything I should know about?"

"Nothing at all, I'm clean"

"Ok you're going to feel a little pinch" he said before putting the needle in my arm. I watched my blood go through the tubes.

"Alright I'm all done here is there anything I could do?"

"Can you let me know how Kaylee is, she was the girl brought in with me"

"Oh her she is doing great, she had a clean shot. Right in and out, the doctors are in there now stitching her up. She is going to be ok."

"And the baby?"

"The baby is fine as far as we know"

"Can I see her?"

"When the doctors are done I can take you to see her"

"Ok thanks"

**Abel Pov**

They found her, they found Kyra. They found them both, but one was shot. We didn't know which one it was; it could've been Kyra or Kaylee. It makes me wonder how they got loose. Right now I really didn't care how they got loose I just wanted to see them both. We were almost there. We rode behind the cops so we were speeding our way up there. We were only about ten minutes away from the hospital. It only took us an hour and 20 minutes but it felt like it was a life time. I felt like I was never going to reach the hospital. We pulled up and I rushed in to the desk

"Kyra Wellson?"

"She is in room 10"

"And I need Kaylee Jordan as well" Thomas said

"She is in room 25" the lady at the desk buzzed us through the door.

"Alright you go that way; I'll call you after I see Kyra and after you see Kaylee"

"Alright man" I rushed down the hall looking at every number I ran pas and even 10 at first then I realized what I did I turned around and ran back. I pushed open the door to see Kyra laying there sleeping.

"Kyra!" I yelled

"Abel" she said in a sleepy voice.

"Oh it's so good to see you sweetheart; I've missed you so much. I'm so glad you are ok"

"I'm so happy to see you too" there was a knock at the door.

"We have you blood results it looks like you were given Ambien; it's a sleeping aid medicine. You are going to be just fine and we can discharge you and send you home if you would like"

"Yes please." Kyra said

"Ok let me get that paperwork and well get you on your way" the nurse said

"I'm going to check on Kaylee and Thomas I'll be right back KY" I kissed her forehead. I walked down the other hall way and found my way to room 25. Thomas and Kaylee were crying I didn't know what happen but it didn't look good.

"Everything ok in here?"

"Everything is fine, her and the baby are good. She was shot but it was clean and it went in and out. Without hitting anything serious. They stitched her up and she got her blood results back but they want to keep her and watch the baby for the night"

"So why are you crying?"

"Because he asked me to marry him"

"Oh did you now!" I looked at Thomas. "When did you even buy a ring?"

"I didn't I'm going to take her to get one when she gets out of here"

"Well congratulations to the both of you I gotta get back to Kyra she is getting discharged"

"alright well ill be here until they transfer her down to st. Thomas."

"ok bro call me I'm gunna go check on Kenny. I need to see him in case he doesn't make it through the night" I went back to Kyra's room she was getting changed into her clothes.

"I love you"

"I love you too Abel"

"well you are all set to go home here is your paperwork"

"thanks"

"well you ready ky?"

"yes I am"

"I only have the bike so your going to have to ride on the back"

"its ok I just want to get home where I'm safe"

"you got it"

**Thomas Pov**

I proposed to Kaylee, I didn't have a ring yet but as soon as she was let out of here. They are going to transfer her to st. Thomas in a little bit so she is closer to home. The nurse said the ambulance should be here in about 15 minutes. I didn't think I loved Kaylee until I thought she was gone and I would never see her again.

"Thomas?" she said in a soft voice

"yes Kaylee?"

"how do we know this wont happen again, what if we didn't get out of there what if it is our child next Thomas, how do you live like this never knowing what's going to happen next"

"we don't but I promise you that I'm not letting you out of my sight until we figure out who did this. I promise youll be safe Kaylee you and our baby."

"if you say so Thomas" I knew what she was thinking she didn't know if she wanted to live this life. I will just show her that she will be safe, we let our guard down and it hit us. Now we know and it will never happen again. The nurse knocked on the door

"you guys ready to go?"

"I have to follow the ambulance I have my motor cycle outside"

"ok well if you want to go pull around back by ambulance 53 well load her up"

"ill be right there Kaylee, don't worry"

* * *

_**so what do you think? I guess Kyra's father paid off for something, she was able to break free:) and what about kaylee questioning her safety with Thomas? **_


	11. Chapter 10

**Following in Your Footsteps**

**Chapter 10 SOA**

**Kyra Pov (one week later)**

Everything started going back to normal, I had more bodyguards now than before but I was home. Nor was I just home yesterday we got the keys to our house, plus Abel gave me his bank card to go buy whatever I want for the house. But everywhere I went today that Abel couldn't be I had Rane and Ratboy with me.

"Alright guys lets go look at couches" I closed the door behind us and locked up. Rane took the front and Ratboy was behind me. There was no way for someone to get to me. We went up to the furniture store and we looked around.

"Hi can I help you?" the guy said

"Umm ya I just bought a house and have nothing to go inside"

"Well let's start with couches. Are you looking for leather or fabric?"

"I'm thinking leather, and I think a sectional would work nice."

"Ok well, we have 2 leather sectionals. Now I like this one over here. On both ends it reclines the holder right her is for storage. It is very comfortable; I actually have it in my own house."

"Ok well I seem to like it was is the price we are looking at"

"This one is 1500"

"Not bad ok I'll take it"

**Abel Pov**

We got the keys to the house and while I was working on whose tattoo that was Kyra was buying the shit for the house. I must say as much as I love this clubhouse it's going to be nice to get out of here besides to the hospital to see Kenny. Kenny made it through thank got but he is in a medically induced coma. They are talking about waking him up tomorrow. And dad is just great he has a couple stiches but they cut his leg a bit to get the bullet out and he hair line fractured his bone right there but we wears this thing that looks like a knee brace and he is good as new.

"Abel there is a young lady here with her daughter to see juice" eddy came in and said

"Alright send he in here I'll talk to her" he went to get her, she looked Italian and was holding the hand of a little girl who couldn't be any older than 3 and I noticed the woman had a big belly. She was pregnant, who she was I had no idea He couldn't have had a life we didn't know about could he?

"Hi I'm Abel teller you're looking for juice"

"Yes, I am Amelia. Juice hasn't been home in a week. I know he told me never to come here but I'm getting worried"

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude but can I ask how you know juice?"

"I'm his wife we got married once I got pregnant with this little one" she said holding her stomach

"I'm sorry, juice never said anything" "and what your name sweetheart?" I kneeled down to the little girl

"My names Sophie"

"well it is nice to meet you Sophie, but I have a great idea how about you go with eddy while I talk to your mommy" I looked at Amelia who seemed worried "she'll be right there on that couch" Amelia shook her head.

"Now why don't you have a seat?"

"I really don't have time I just want to know where juice is"

"Please have a seat" she sat in the chair next to me

"We didn't know juice had a family out there. Let alone a child and another on the way."

"Sophie isn't biologically anyways, just this little girl in my belly. I met juice about a year ago, and he has taken care of Sophie ever since and when I got pregnant we went to the courthouse and got married"

"Well Mrs. Ortiz I hate to be the burden of bad news. Last week juice was murdered." I saw her face and she started to bawl her eyes out I put my arms around her

"Now since you are his wife and he has children with you, we will continue sending you a portion of what we make to help you raise the kids. You are a part of Samcro, that little one inside you is Samcro blood. If you need anything you call her personally and ask for me. I'll help you with anything. Now since we didn't know he had family we did plan a service and it is this weekend. If you would like us to cancel so you can do it your way you can. But we do have everything paid for." She didn't say anything she just cried and cried.

"Do you want me to have someone take you home? I mean you're welcome to spend more time here you're not a bother to us."

"I'd like to go home"

"I'll have one of my men drive your car and I'll have another follow in the van."

"Thank you Abel."

"Not a problem now for that money would you like to come by once a month or so to pick it up?"

"I'll come down for its" she tried saying but the tears were still rolling down her face

"Eddy you and Ricky take her home one of you drive the van on drive her car"

**Jax Pov**

It felt good to be back in this club house, it felt even better to ride my bike. My ribs were healed up for the most part and the stitches in my leg come out next week. I'm doing well, now it's time to take my place at the table back. As I walked in the door I saw a pregnant lady who was holding her daughter and crying coming out of the clubhouse with Ricky and eddy.

"Awe pops I'm so glad your back" Abel said

"It feels good to be back, but who was that lady and child?"

"Well it is juice's wife; his daughter who isn't biologically his and his wife is pregnant."

"I figured the pregnant part, wait did you say juice?"

"Ya I told her about how we still take a payment out of the money we make to help her out"

"It's never an easy thing breaking the news about things like this to loved ones"

"No it's not dad, but I'm glad your back"

"Any luck on finding who did this shit?"

"Actually I'm stuck on this tattoo, it looks familiar and I just can't think of whose it is" Abel point to a piece of paper with a picture on it. I knew that tattoo I remember seeing it.

"Abel that's the new biker club's leader. I remember when he pulled the gun out."

"Your right" he went for the door

"Abel freeze you're not acting president anymore I'm back it's my decision on how to handle this"

"Really dad really?"

"Listen to me son I'll send Tig and happy to pick him up I'll get the names and we will get this taken care of"

"I want to be the one putting the damn bullet in his head"

"You got it"

**Thomas Pov**

News got around fast, but they found the guy who was in charge of this shit with Kyra and Kaylee. It was the new biker's club leader. Dad sent the guys to pick him up. All I knew is I wanted justice for Kaylee. I wanted to make it known that if anyone tried to touch my ol'lady again they would end up just like him.

"Thomas" Kaylee yelled from our bedroom. That's right I said our, the different bedroom thing wasn't going to work Kaylee wasn't just some girl anymore she was my fiancée and soon to be my wife also the woman who was carrying my child.

"Yes Kaylee"

"Can you come here please?"

"I'll be right there" our house was all one floor thank god. I hated stairs; I opened the bedroom door to see her loading a gun.

"What in the hell are you doing?" I asked

"I bought a gun; don't worry it's not registered or anything I got it to protect myself"

"Ok well first off you need to learn on how to us a gun first so give me that" I said grabbing the gun. I'll have the guys take you to the shooting range today or out the cabin because right now you're not carrying one of these until you know how to use it."

"Fine but the guys are taking me today"

"That is perfectly fine I'll call Allesandro and Orlin"

"Ok and we got a lead on the guys that shot you and kidnapped you. I have to handle that today, so I won't be home til late."

"Ok Thomas" I sent the guys a text telling them I needed to head out so they had to get to the house. Mom had the house all put together for when Kaylee got out of the hospital.

_Be there in ten_ I got a text from Orlin.

**Abel Pov**

I went to see Kenny in the hospital and took Ellie and piper some food. I knew they must be hungry that have been here this whole time he was, and they were only eating when someone brought them food because neither of them wanted to leave.

"How is he?" I asked

"He's doing better they want to wake him up tomorrow, they did the surgery on his skull and put the plate in there" the one bullet was lodged in his head and broke his skull in piece so they needed to put the metal plate in there

"How is his liver and stuff?"

"He is down to one kidney, and his liver is fine now but one bullet was also in his gallbladder so he doesn't have that anymore and his leg has metal rods in it also"

"Damn he is pretty broken up there"

"That he is Abel that he is"

"You know Ellie if there was a way I could've stop-" she cut me off

"There was no way of knowing Abel Kenny knows that you did your best, hey if it wasn't for you he wouldn't have been here"

"I'm just glad he pulled through"

"So am I, now they said before he is back to 100 percent it could be a couple years. But he should me mobile in about 4 to 6 months. He has therapy and everything else to go to. But in the long run he is going to be back to normal."

"I'm happy Ellie, I'm glad he is ok this club can't lose 2 members for the same reason there is no way"

"I'll call you tomorrow when they want to wake him up I know you probably have business to take care of"

"Alright Ellie call me if anything changes at all please I don't care if it's that he moved his toes just call me"

"You know I will Abel your like another brother to us, you and Thomas both"

"I know and you guys and like a brother and sister to me." My phone was ringing it was dad.

"What's up dad I'm at the hospital?"

"Well we got him Abel and the tattoo matches just like I thought it was going to. He is our guy. He is down at the warehouse with the guys waiting for you. If you want to give your brother a call also"

"Alright dad I will and we'll be up there soon"

**Lux Pov**

I made some chicken soup to drop off with Kaylee she has been craving it since Monday and it was note Wednesday. I grabbed the spare key and took it right into her

"Kaylee it's me lux I made you some chicken soup like you have been craving"

"She's in the bedroom lux" Orlin said

"Oh ok" I went to the room

"Hey I got chicken soup" I cracked the door

"Well why you are standing out there with it instead of in here."

"I don't know I guess I'm crazy"

"Well I'm sure you nephew or niece greatly appreciates this soup. The baby has wanted it for three days now."

"I can't deprive them for too long I need to make sure they have what they need" I laughed. We sat there talking for hours after that before I knew it, it was midnight and I was too tired to drive home. I just decided to crash here in the spare room that was supposed to be Thomas's.

"Thanks for letting me spend the night"

"Not a problem lux"


	12. Chapter 11

**Following in Your Footsteps**

**Chapter 11 SOA**

**Abel Pov**

We had Lenny at the warehouse, it took us all night but he gave up the names of the other men. This whole thing was because of the guys I killed when they shot out dad's tires. It was revenge but they didn't know what girl was mine so they took Kaylee and Kyra. We told him if he gave us the names of the other guys we would let him go. Not that we meant that because as soon as he gave us the names I shot my gun off right in his head. We all knew he wasn't leaving this place alive, not after what he did. I was so happy to be able to come home to my own house after a long day at work. I had blood all over me, I don't think Kyra was expecting to see that much. It was a moment of truth is she could handle what I do.

"I need to shower" I said as she gave me a kiss

"Ya you do, let me go get us some clothes and ill jump in with you"

"Ok I'll go start the shower" I went into the bathroom turned on the water and let it steam up a bit. I looked into the mirror. I looked at myself, covered in blood. This is who I was, I was a killer. I killed a man today a man who begged for his life. Did he deserve to die, as far as I see he did? He put my whole reason to live in danger. I'm a teller this is our way of living, and anyone who threatened that ended up dead. I was the son of Jax teller, Samcro was in my blood. This is what I'm supposed to do. At least I think it is. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to not live like this. To not be the person I am, to not be a killer. I start thinking that way and then I think a little harder if I wasn't Samcro I wouldn't have met Kyra.

"You going to get in our just stand here" I looked over and saw my naked girlfriend I didn't even realize that she walked into the bathroom.

"Ya sorry baby I was just thinking"

"Don't worry that pretty little head of yours, now let's go" she pulled me into the shower. She grabbed the rag and washed the blood off of my body. She ran her fingers through my hair. This was what I've always dreamed about, having a girl who loved me inside and out. I pushed her up against the wall and started kissing her neck. The water was running down my face and her chest. We haven't had sex yet but I think it was time. I have showed her I'm not going anywhere. This was where I wanted to be, exactly where I wanted to be. I picked her up; she wrapped her legs around my body. I kissed her some more before I put my dick inside her. She left out a soft moan, I started out slow. Slowly moving my body and hers, but with every thrust she let out another moan. I placed her back down but facing the wall. I went back inside her placing my hands on her hips pulling her towards me with every thrust. I picked up some speed and went a little deeper every time.

"Abel" she moaned. I continued going and she continued to moan. I could feel I was near the end for me. And I wasn't sure how much more Kyra could take. She was pretty wet inside but we have been at it for about 40 minutes already. I picked up a little more speed; I was going in and out pretty fast. I was slamming my body into hers at this point. She couldn't stop moaning, once I finished she turned around placing her lips on mine. When she kissed me, all I could think about was how much I truly loved her. We jumped out of the shower I shut the water of, and dried off. We both got dressed and she headed to bed.

"I'll be there in a minute babe" I said as she turned around looking confused on why I didn't follow her

"Ok Abel don't be too long"

"I won't" I turned back to the mirror. Looking into it at my reflection one last time

_I am Abel Teller, son of Samcro California president Jax teller. My mother was murdered when I was 4, this is my life. And I am going to make the best of it._

I hit the lights and headed the bed. I might not be able to provide the perfect life for Kyra but it was going to be close. I was Samcro; there was nothing that was going to change that. I opened the bedroom door headed over to the bed lifted the covers and laid down next to Kyra.

**Kaylee Pov**

Thomas cam right home, he had blood on him. He jumped right in the shower and went to bed. I told him I would be in after my movie. I stayed up a bit, I went outside to smoke, and I knew Thomas wouldn't wait long. He came out to find me.

"Is everything ok?" he asked as he sat down next to me

"Well I'm just trying to take this all in; I mean you came home covered in another man's blood today."

"Listen I don't just go around killing people, he got what he deserved Kaylee. For the love of damn he had one of his men shoot you. Those stiches in your arm are because of him. What if they didn't shoot you in the shoulder what did they got you in the stomach, what if we lost the baby" he was getting angry

"I know he deserved it Thomas, but I just can't help to think he had a family. What if he had children, a wife? Now they are all alone, look at Amelia. She has nothing now; her whole world was just taken out from under her. Her husband is dead she had a little one on the way and a 3 yr. old already. What happens when Sophie asks for daddy? What happens when she has to explain to her kids that their father was murdered you know how that feels Thomas. You know what it's like to find out your mother or someone was killed"

"I understand where you're coming from Kaylee but it's the life style and you decided to be part of it"

"I know I did, I guess I'm just worried one day that guy that was murdered might be you, and then I'll be there by myself raising this kid."

"That's never going to happen I promise. Now why don't we go to bed?"

"Fine Thomas lets go to bed" he helped me up from the ground.

"By the way have you decided what day you want to get married?"

"Umm if jess and Gemma could pull it off I would like it to be as soon as possible"

"I'll talk to my mom tomorrow and see what we can do"

"I'd like it to be before I have a huge ass belly. I'm already gaining weight"

"Oh you are not, you still look the same. Now get your ass in that room so we can go to sleep"

**Jess Pov**

**The next morning**

Thomas called bright an early; Kaylee wants to get married right away. So he wants to know if I and Gemma can put something together. I figured we could have the wedding up at the cabin; it was a big enough yard. I could talk to father will, he was who married Jax and I. he was really the only one who would marry us because at that time everyone still thought Jax killed Tara.

"Hello" father will said

"Hi father will is my jess, my boy Thomas is getting married and we were wondering if you could marry them"

"What day were you thinking?" he asked

"Whenever is best for you, she is pregnant so they are trying to get married before she has a big belly"

"Well how about we do it two weeks from today. So not next Saturday but the following Saturday"

"That works for me, we are going to have it up the land. At the cabin"

"Ok sounds great"

"And time wise I was thinking noon"

"Ok see you than" he hung up. Father will was a good guy, he married a lot of people. But knowing he married me and Jax might make Thomas feel good about him. Now I have to call Gemma and see if we can get everything by than

"Hi jess"

"Hi Gemma, Thomas and Kaylee are getting married in two weeks. That doesn't leave us much time so I was hoping to come over and we could get this thing rolling."

"Of course, but does she have a dress?"

"Not that I know of, we can have her meet us at your house and we can discuss everything"

"Ok I'll see you in a little bit"

"See ya Gemma"

"Bye jess" I didn't feel like calling Kaylee so I just sent her a text

_Have one of the guys bring you to Gemma's, we are going to start planning father will is open to marry you in two weeks. Get here asp_

I got in the car and started driving; I hit almost every red light possible. My phone went off so I decided to check it. It was from Kaylee

_On my way_

I guess the light turned green because I had a car slamming on the horn behind me.

"Oh shut up you old bitch" I yelled out the window flipping her off. And just to piss her off I decided that I was going to drive extra slow. Gemma's house was only up the road so I didn't really care I took my time.

**Lux Pov**

Mom texted me and told me Kaylee was getting married in a week and that they are planning at gramma Gemma's house. I wanted to help plan the wedding. Gramma Gemma's house never changed. It looks the same as it didn't when dad was our age. The outside and the inside was exactly the same if you looked in old photos. I opened the door and walked in.

"Gramma" I yelled

"Is that lux?" she said peaking around the corner. She threw her arms around me squeezing me tightly

"Hi gramma"

"jezze lux I feel like I haven't seen you in forever besides you know that little issue we had last week"

"I know gramma gem but I'll start coming over more."

"You better, now your mom and Kaylee are in the living room." I went into the living room; mom and Kaylee were looking at colors on the table. I'm guess dresses

"Oh I'm glad you're here lux was wondering if you would be my maid of honor" Kaylee asked

"Of course I would" I said "but if you put me in an ugly dress I will kill you"

"I won't I promise you can pick whatever you want it's just you up there with me."

"You're not having bridesmaids?"

"No I just want you and well Thomas wants Abel up there"

**Thomas Pov**

It was official we had two weeks until we said I do. I need to ask Abel to be my best man, I couldn't think of anyone else better to stand up there besides my brother. I swung by the clubhouse to see if he was there but I didn't see his bike. This meant he was at his house; they were the only two places he went. I knocked on the door, Kyra answered it.

"Hey Thomas, come in"

"Is Abel home?"

"Ya he is in the bedroom, let me go get him for you" I sat on the couch waiting for her to come back. I heard them coming down the steps.

"Thomas" Abel said

"Hey Abel I gotta talk to you"

"Alright well let's talk Kyra will you give us a minute" she walked out of the room

"I just wanted to ask you something; well you know how Kaylee and I are getting married. Mom set it up for two weeks from now. She asked lux to be her maid of honor and i started to think who I wanted to be my best man and the only name I could come up with was yours."

"Are you asking me to be your best man Thomas?"

"Yes I am, Abel you're the only one besides dad and mom that I can count on 100 percent. Your there for me when I need you the most. When Kaylee was kidnapped you were the only one who understood. You talked with me and you fought as hard as I did. I understand Kyra was gone to but you care. You're my brother Abel and I wouldn't want anyone else up there with me besides you"

"Of course will be your best man. You're my little brother, I love you man" Abel gave me a hug.

"Congratulations little bro, I know you'll make a great husband and father"

"I hope so Abel. I would hate to let Kaylee down. Or even my child"

"Still no name for my little niece of nephew?"

"Not yet, we can't decide on anything"

"He or she is going to come out with no name at this rate"

"I promise it will have a name. but I'll catch up with you later I'm going to go see how the planning is going"


	13. Chapter 12

**This chapter has a bit of a surprise. I hope you enjoy.:)**

* * *

**Following in Your Footsteps**

**Chapter 12 SOA  
(the day before the wedding)**

**Thomas Pov**

I looked at the white tux with the baby blue tie hanging on the door. Tomorrow I was getting married, it's a weird feeling I feel in my heart. I'm happy to be marrying Kaylee; we have grown to love each other. I just feel like something is missing something is. I grabbed my keys off my dresser and headed to out storage unit. I knew what I needed; I knew what was making me feel so weird. I unlocked the lock and slid the door up. I looked for the box that said Tara; I knew gramma Gemma put it all in here somewhere when she passed. I found it underneath of everything in the corner. I opened it to find all the pictures of my biological mother. She was extremely pretty, she had long dark hair. I couldn't help but look through the rest of the box. I found a journal; mom must have started writing it after I was born.

_For my boys_

_Abel and Thomas,_

_Your father got out of prison today, it's been a long time since I have saw him last. Thomas this is only the second time you met your father. He is a really good man; he is just caught up in some stuff. I love your father; I have always loved your father. Even while I was in Chicago I loved him. As soon as he got home today you guys were in first priority. He spent some time with you two until he had to go into a meeting. He proposed to me today, he put it around your finger Thomas. And you Abel even though you aren't biologically mine you will always be my son. But before I could accept the ring I and your father had to have a talk about the future. He promises once clay steps down from president we will get out of here. We will leave charming and Samcro behind. He just knows that you grandmother and clay will give him a hard time to leave. But I don't have to much more time to write today I'm tired we had Lyla and Opie's wedding. They were perfect and I know they will be so happy together. Lyla is the person who is supposed to fix Opie's broken heart since Donna was murder. I can see the way she looks at Opie; she gives him the same look I give your father. The look that means we would do anything in the world for them._

_I love you boys_

_-mom_

I learned quickly that this wasn't a journal it was letter to me and Abel. I didn't know how I felt about reading them I didn't want them to change anything I had now. What if some big dark secret was in here that would change my whole life. I didn't want that, I placed the book back in the box and took a picture of Tara. I put the box back where I found it and headed out of there. I had to get back to the house before mom came to steal Kaylee away. As I pulled into the drive mom's car was already here, I knew it was to take Kaylee. Kaylee was spending the night in my old bedroom because we weren't allowed to see each other until she walked down the aisle.

"Mom I still have time with my soon to be wife"

"You have about ten minutes Thomas and that's it"

"So come back in ten minutes than"

"I'll be in the car Kaylee if you're not out there in ten minutes I'll come back in here and get you" mom said before walking out. I didn't even think I just kept kissing Kaylee.

**Kyra Pov**

Abel and I were still lying in bed. It was about noon, and we just didn't feel like getting up. I did have to pack a back for Abel's parents' house tonight. All the girls were staying there, Kaylee, jess, Gemma, me, and lux. The guys were going to Thomas' house for the night, what they were doing I had no idea.

"We should probably get up today" I said

"But babe I just want to lay here with you, all day long"

"Well we have shit to do so let's get going, you have to be at Thomas' in an hour and I need to be at your parents' house in about ten minutes."

"Fine we'll get up" he huffed and puffed the whole time getting out of bed. Sometimes he can act like such a baby. But that was Abel for ya. I packed a bag, with everything I needed; I had pajamas for tonight, my dress and shoes for tomorrow, my make-up, my curling iron, hairspray, bobby pins, and anything else I make possible need. Then I got Abel's back together I tossed in a t-shirt and shorts plus his tux and shoes for tomorrow. His bag was a lot smaller than mine, but that's because he was a guy. He didn't have to do his hair. He would put a tiny bit of gel in it but that because he hated when it would blow in his face. I loved his long blonde hair, he kind of looks like a little version of Jax.

"Alright Abel your bag is packed, I have to leave to get to your parents'"

"Thank you Kyra."

"There is no reason to thank me"

"I love you"

"I love you too" I leaned in and kissed him

"Ok I really have to go" I said trying to break my lips away from his. I grabbed my bag, as Abel walked me to the car. He kissed me one more time and waited until I pulled off to head back into the house. I had the perfect life. A family that would stand by me through anything and the perfect man I couldn't ask for anything better.

**Lux Pov**

We were just waiting on Kyra to get here now; mom invited some of the other ol'ladies. She even invited juice's wife. And we were surprised when she came through the door. Only a few of us where sleeping here tonight though just me, mom, gramma, Kyra, and of course Kaylee. Besides that everyone else was going home after the party. We had all types of alcohol for the girls and water for Amelia and Kaylee. We were having a cookout party. Not a normal bachelorette party, but for Kaylee it was what she wanted. I was out back cooking on the grill; we had hot dogs, hamburger, cheeseburgers, ribs, and barbeque chicken. Plus inside mom made tuna salad, macaroni salad, pasta salad, and regular salad.

"Lux how's that food coming along?" gramma Gemma asked

"It's pretty much done, did Kyra get here yet"

"Don't kill me I know I'm late" Kyra said coming into the back yard

"I guess that answered my question" I laughed

"Sorry Abel wouldn't let me leave today" that was my brother for you; Kyra wasn't aloud out of his sight unless he was on a run and if that happen he had 2 if not more guys with her.

"Don't go blaming him, you know you didn't want to leave either" I said laughing making trusting m

"your something else lux" she said shaking her head

**Thomas Pov**

The guys from the club started showing up Abel and dad were spending though and whoever else ended up crashing, all I know is Kaylee told me if she comes home to a messy house she will kill me.

"How you feeling man?" Tig asked

"I doing alright ready to marry the love of my life."

"You sure this is what you want man, you want to be tied down to one girl. That's one pussy for the rest of your life"

"I can handle that"

"Jax why is this kid nothing like you when you were his age, now Abel on the other hand is following right in your footsteps."

"Thomas is more like Tara, with a bit of me in him. but Abel I'm surprised he is even still with Kyra. But then again when I met Tara that was it. Besides the girls in between a little bit" you could see dads face sadden a bit when he started talking about my mother.

"and your right Abel is just like me, the long hair and everything!" he continued drinking back his beer.

"oh shut up Tig. Go home to gramma Gemma"

"calm down there boy remember I technically am your grandfather"

"in your fucking dreams old man"

We all partied for a little bit, before the stripper came through the door. It was one of those usual crow eaters. Who would do anything that a member asked them to do. She wasn't bad looking she was a little red head wearing a slutty police uniform. After she finally left and most of the guys were passed out I couldn't stop thinking about what I read today about dad leaving Samcro. I couldn't get it out of my head so I snuck out the door and headed back to the storage unit. I slid the door open and grabbed the box. I reached in the bottom of it and grabbed the book. I place another box under me and sat down.

_Boys,_

_This morning while having breakfast with you boys and Jax, and I saw o the news that four bodies were found at the construction site of charming heights. Your dad told me it was retaliation for him getting stabbed in prison but I wasn't sure how I felt about it. Your grandmother gave me a hard time today to because I wasn't wearing my ring. i told her we were waiting for the right time. Which happened to be closer than I expected, I was a little wacked out because your father was taken by the Russians. But after he was rescued from the Russians. We discovered that the clubhouse had been trashed by Sheriff Roosevelt. To lighten up the mood I decided to tell everyone about us getting married._

_I love you Abel and Thomas_

_-mom_

Sheriff Roosevelt was the one who was murdered along with my mother. I was confused and tempted to read more. I turned to the next page and began to read.

_Boys,_

_I'm starting to worry about being a part of Samcro, I'm afraid of how this is going to turn out in the end. What will it do to you two, I mean Abel has already been kidnapped and taken to Ireland. We didn't know if we would ever get you back Abel. That's around the time I got pregnant with you Thomas. I didn't know I could love to people so much until I met you two. You guys are the most important thing to me. And I know we will have a good life once your dad gets out of Samcro. So until then we are going to leave town for a little bit at least until things settle down here. I found letters from someone in Ireland which turns out to be the mother of your dad's sister. John teller who is your grandfather was a great man from what I am told. But you grandmother wants these letters more than anything. She knows if I show them to Jax's it would destroy their relationship and with clay as also but if I show your father these letters it will only drive him into Samcro more. _

_I love you boys_

_-mom_

"Whatcha got there, son?" said my dad standing in the door way. I didn't know I was followed I quickly closed the book.

"Nothing just came to look at some pictures of Tara, hearing you guys talk about her a bit today made me want a picture with me for tomorrow"

"Well we better get heading out of here, you're getting married tomorrow son"

"You're right lets go" I hid the book inside my cut. I got on my bike and headed back to the house. I wasn't sure if dad knew about this book or if I was supposed to see it but I wasn't letting anyone know I had it. We pulled up to the house and I went straight into my room. I didn't want to take a chance of anyone know I was hiding something.

"Night dad" I said before closing the door to my room. I figured I would try to read another page in the journal.

_Boys,_

_I love you more than anything else; you two are my whole world. I would give my own life for you. I needed to get you out of Charming; I took you to Oregon with me. I was going for a conference but I was thinking about staying down there. Your dad decided to go with us for the conference which wasn't good because there was people there people there who tried to take me and but your father saved me the only this was I smashed up my right hand in the van door. Its reason why what happened earlier is the same reason I want to get you to out of the sons. Away from this all, would be the best thing for you guys_

_I love you Abel and Thomas _

_-mom_

It was getting late and I had to get up early and be ready for my wedding. I closed the book and put it in the lock box I had on my side table. The keys were on me at all times and no one else had one. I couldn't believe what I read. My mother wanted us out of Samcro, and dad was agreeing to it. So what happen? This was so long ago why didn't he get us out? What was going on with them back then. my eyes started feeling tired, and as my mind wanted to keep thinking my body said it was time to go to bed.


	14. Chapter 13

**Tara is talking from the dead to Thomas not really but shes explaining her story from the letters she left them! **

**come on now did you ever think she was really going to go away? tara will always be an issue for samcro**

* * *

**Following in Your Footsteps**

**Chapter 13 SOA**

**Kaylee Pov**

It's the day of my wedding I was getting married. I was marrying Thomas Teller, a member of the Sons of Anarchy. My life was no set in stone, there was no changing it. I would forever be a part of Samcro.

"You up" there was a knock at the door. And I heard jess's voice

"I'm up"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure" she opened the door

"You know Kaylee today is the day on paper that you become part of this family, but you have been a part of this family since you came to dinner in this very house, you will always be part of this family. We will fight to protect you."

"I know but can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing"

"Does Thomas truly want to marry me?"

"Why of course he does Kaylee when you got kidnapped he was lost, he didn't know what to do. All he cared about was finding you"

"I know he loves this baby I just didn't know if he truly loved me"

"He does Kaylee oh trust me he does" "now now let's get ready?"

**Thomas Pov **

As soon as I woke up I pulled out the journal, I needed to know more than what I knew now.

_Dear Thomas and Abel,_

_It doesn't look too good for us to get out of charming, my fate is set and locked in. the doctor affirms it is unknown if it is permanent but she feels otherwise and believes my career to be over. I didn't think I had a way out of charming anymore. Your father did try to comfort me but I told him to leave me alone. I wanted distance. Until he explained to me that he would still get us out of here; that he was still leaving charming with us and starting over. We still have hope yet boys let's keep our fingers crossed_

_I love you Thomas and Abel –mom_

I looked at the time on my phone it was 9:30, I figured I had enough time to read one more page so I turned to the next entry

_Boys,_

_Sorry I haven't written in a little while, I had some issues. Abel sweetheart I need you to know something. I have taken care of you since they day you were born. I helped with the surgeries you needed and I helped with anything. One me and your dad got together I was there until now you real mother was nowhere to be found she was a drug addict and left. A couple days ago she visited me telling me she wants the right to see you. I have been your mother this whole time I didn't see how it was fair for her to come in and become your mother and have me pushed aside. She left her number with me and with me being so made I smashed my hand into a vase. My bad hand so the doctor saw it was self-inflicted and admitted me into the hospital. Your father didn't know what to do anymore he was at lost, and when your grandmother came to see me she admitted that clay put a hit on my head over the letters. I gave the letters to her; I had no need for them. And I told Gemma I knew about her plan to have Jax kill clay and to hide the letters so it would make you father stay here as resident. This family is messed up boys they will turn on you like there is no tomorrow. They say they are all about protecting each other but clay put a hit on my head. Gemma was planning to have her son kill her make him stay here and raise you boys in this life style. I gave your dad a blood thinner to kill clay, because of the hit on my head he would never let it go but I made him promise to come get us right after it was done and get us out of here. He promised right in front of Gemma. I think this is our time. He is ready to leave_

_I love you Abel and Thomas_

_-mom_

I put the book away and jumped in the shower. I was quick in there; I put my tux on and faced the mirror. And said to myself.

None of what I read matters this is my life there must be a reason why we stayed, today was the day I marry the love of my life. The woman who is carrying my child today is the day my life truly begins. It's just me and Kaylee who is important today. Not dad, mom, or Tara.

"We got to go" I heard Abel yell

"I'm coming out now." I walked into the bedroom. Where he was, he was dressed in his tux.

"You ready to get this show on the road?" he asked

"You bet I am"

"Well than lets go get you hitched"

"let's go get me hitched" we walked out of the house I locked up and got into the limo, of course one of the guys were bringing my bike up there for me to ride off on with Kaylee.

**Kyra Pov**

Kaylee looked amazing; she had such a pretty dress on. It was an empire dress, with a layer of lace going down the whole thing. She looked amazing, her hair was curled and her makeup was perfect. Although she was starting to show a tiny bit so there was a little baby bump.

"Everyone ready? Its 11" jess said "alright let's get in the limo" he all went outside and loaded in. it was about a 20 minute drive there. The guys where already here finishing setting up. Thomas was already by the alter and we took Kaylee in the house so he didn't see her. It was pretty outside. There was white chairs on both sides of the aisle. With a white walkaway in the middle which had blue and white rose pedals thrown around. At the end was the alter but it was a white wooden one with vines going up the one side and white and blue flours on the other side. It was almost time for the wedding to start so I went to take my seat. Abel was up there standing next to Thomas, he smiled at me. Gemma and jess came to sit next to me. The music started and down walked lux with her flowers in her hand. We all stood, as Kaylee walked out of the house Jax met her at the beginning of the aisle. I didn't know he was walking her down until I saw it myself. Kaylee walked down the Aisle arm and arm with Jax.

"Who give this woman to marry this man" father will said

"I do" Jax said, giving Kaylee a kiss on the check and handing her over to Thomas

"Thank you all for joining us to witness Thomas teller, and Kaylee Jordan in holy matrimony. Now the couples have written their own vows, Thomas if you would begin" he pulled out a piece of paper

"I've been thinking about this day for a little while now. I tried writing down how I felt but couldn't get the words right. If you look at this paper you would get what I'm saying. I figured I would just say It from the heart" he crumbled the paper and threw it to the side.

"I didn't know if we would ever make it to this day. I'm not going to lie I didn't think we were going to make it far at all. I didn't believe I loved you, but that day you got kidnapped everything inside me felt lost. My heart was hurting; I didn't know what happen to you. I didn't know if I would ever see you again. I'm not going to lie I bawled my eyes out. I needed you, when I was in the police station and they said they found you it was like something new lite inside me. I love you Kaylee, like no one else could possible do. You are everything to me you and my child. I'll do anything to make you happy. I'm in this for now forever and always."

"Kaylee if you would like to say your vows"

"When we first got together I didn't ever think you would propose to me, but I was ok with that. As long as I had you I was ok with is. We are starting a life together; this baby I am carrying is a part of you and a part of me. We always will have this part of life together. For every and for always it is me and you. I love you Thomas. I could never want anyone else."

"Now if anyone has any reason these two should not be married speak now or forever hold you peace" "by the state of California I now pronounce you husband and wife. Thomas you may kiss the bride" everyone clapped.

**Abel Pov**

Thomas and Kaylee walked up the aisle arm and arm. I grabbed onto lux and followed, we walked up the aisle and into the house. It was official my little brother was married.

"Welcome to the family sis" I gave Kaylee a hug

"Thanks Abel"

"Well we should probably get out there with our guest" Thomas said.

"And I should probably find my boyfriend" lux said rushing out the door. Kyra was outside waiting for me to come out the door. She looked amazing in that black dress, Kyra's style was changing little by little. She went from that girly girl to a bit more of a biker girl.

"Well look how handsome you look" she said as I walked outside

"And look how beautiful you are."

"May I have this dance?"

"You sure can Kyra" I grabbed her hand and headed out to the dance floor we danced all night long, it went time after time. I was so happy for my brother and Kaylee they were going to be amazing parents.

**Thomas Pov**

**Later that night at home**

Kaylee fell asleep so I figured I could read more of my mother's journal.

_Boys,_

_Your father fell through with the plan again we are still stuck her in charming._ _Jax is forced to stay due to the influence of Romero Parada and Luis Torres who are undercover CIA agents. They need SAMCRO to provide weapons and transport drugs or they will crush the club. Understanding that Jax has to become President, I decided to remain with him. I stood behind your father as he sat at the head of the table taking is place as president. With my arm draped over him, it was official at that moment I was the new queen not that Gemma would like that. But I did marry your father, it was at a hooker house but I married him. Dad is in hiding because of what Tig did to pope's daughter he was trying to ship them off to jail and frame them for it all. This did happen later that day, him Tig, Chibs and Opie were taken off to jail not that Opie was supposed to go, but Opie punched a cop right in the face to make sure he went also. Opie didn't make it out he was killed in there. He protected your father leaving his kids with Lyla. Pope let the last three of them out with the deal that Tig was handed over later to be murdered. I wanted you two in daycare at the hospital not that I was able to perform surgeries yet but it was safer for you guys to be there. Gemma didn't like that idea; she wanted control in which I refused to give her. Your grandmother was an evil woman towards me, she even tried having Wendy threaten a lawsuit for custody of you Abel. I got nicer with Gemma, I allowed her on the visitor list at the daycare and to even watch you guys. But she got in an accident with you guys, at which I punched her when she confessed to being high. If I learned one thing from Gemma it was cutting people out of the family at which I did. She is done seeing you guys I forbid it_

_I love you Abel and Thomas_

_-mom_

I didn't know half of this stuff growing up, hell is didn't know until I just read it. Why my dad kept all this from us I will never know. I couldn't stop there I had to read more I turned the page

_Dear boys,_

_I have allowed Gemma in your life's to help your father as clay is trying to undermine his authority a make his way make in to which Gemma agreed to get back together with clay to find out stuff and be allowed in your lives. I also found out that my hand is good, and I have been recruited for Oregon's surgical team. But this rico case on the club isn't good I figured I would try to reach out to Otto get him to take back his statement and although he did recant his statement he killed a nurse the necklace of luanna I brought in for him. This could hold me an accessory to murder. Your father has promised me we will get through this. I'm not sure how it will go and I'm scared but I can't go to jail I just cant_

_I love you boys _

_-mom_

My mother was going to jail? I was so lost in all this but I could barely keep my eyes open anymore I had to put it away and read more in the morning. I just needed to cuddle up next to my wife.


	15. Chapter 14

**I know a lot has been in Thomas pov lately but that because of the book he found of tara's in about two more chapters it will go back to everyone again I promise**

* * *

**Following in Your Footsteps**

**Chapter 14 SOA**

**Abel Pov**

**The next morning. **

We was time we made the other guys pay for what they did to Kyra and Kaylee. We haven't yet, but today we were going to. If Thomas would ever zone in, I've noticed the last couple days he has been off. He was sitting on top of the clubhouse, dad use to sit up on the old one like that. Thomas also has been carrying around this little brown book thing. I'm not sure what it is but he took it up on the roof.

"Dad what is up with him?" I asked

"Well I'm not sure the night before his wedding I caught him in the old box of your guy's mother's stuff."

"What was he doing in there?"

"He told me he was grabbing a picture, but I think he grabbed a little more than that. He had a book in his hands"

"Was it brown? And had a strap over It.?" I asked

"It was I think he put it back in the box"

"No he didn't he still has it that's what he is up there reading"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive do you know what it is?"

"Nope no idea I haven't touched Tara's stuff since it was in the house before grandma Gemma packed it all up and put it in the storage unit"

"I'm gunna go talk to him" I said

"No let me, I think it's my job" dad went up the ladder and up to the roof.

**Thomas Pov**

I must have read a lot of this journal, the last couple pages were about how scared she was of going to jail and how much she loved Abel it was a way for her to tell me her side of everything, there was a lot about my mother that I wasn't told. Why my father never told me I don't know, knowing he hid it from me hurt. I sat on top of the roof this morning and have been reading ever since

_Dear boys_

_I know writing to you guys has been getting less and less; I'm just trying to watch my back with your dad. I don't want him to find this it's between us, and that's it. Wendy came by the other day and showed me what the being part of the club is about. Your father slammed speed into her leaving her with such a bruise it was disgusting. I was wondering who your father really could be, he was turning into clay. We shut down the rico case and he still hasn't stepped away from the MC I'm beginning to think he never will. The nurse that Otto killed brother is in town he confront me at the hospital and threaten to avenge her death. I need someone more than ever to become guardian that I can trust if something happens. I have no damage in my arm and decided to take the job in Oregon. Gemma found out and told me she is done with your power push. I need to figure this shit out quick_

_I love you boys_

_-mom_

The other letter I noticed were tape into the book, they weren't part of it. She must have put them in there

_Dear boys,_

_I was picked up and arrested, I hope your being well taken care of boys. I miss you and love you so much I promise when I get out of here we will figure this out and get out of charming at whatever cost. I won't allow your father to come see. I say I don't want him to see me like this but I am holding a grudge against him. It's his stupid club that has me in here. I never wanted a part of this and now I never want you a part of this we will get up and out of here I promise even if it kills me I won't give up and I will get you out_

_I Love you two so much._

_-mom_

I was going to read another but my dad came up on the roof. He sat down next to me

"What are you up to Thomas? I know you have that book you found in the box of your mom's stuff. What is it?

"You don't know?"

"no I don't I never went in the box when I was getting out of jail your grandmother cleaned it all up and put it in the storage unit."

"It's just some pictures and stuff mom took when we were little with her and stuff" I lied of course I didn't want him to know I had this yet.

"If you say so Thomas"

"Thanks for checking on me, dad" he got up and went downstairs again. We had church in an hour I could continue reading

_Abel and Thomas,_

_I met with the lawyer I have a bail hearing tomorrow. She can't figure out who provided the information and turned me in I suspect it was Gemma, she threatened to do it and now I'm in here. I don't know what to do boys but mommy will be home to you soon I promise._

_I love you both_

_-mom_

I continued reading

_Dear boys, _

_Things aren't the best in here that nurse's brother I was telling you about came to visit me today. It was him who focused the Department of Justice on my relationship with your father, the RICO case, the documents I forged to gain access to Otto. I told Toric I had only done that to talk to Otto and he pointed out that I just admitted to a felony. He told me I was probably looking at 5 to 7 years, and he wanted me to turn on Jax. I said Jax would never order someone to kill a woman and that Otto had killed his sister to HURT Jax, not help him. But then things turned around he offered me witness protection for me and you boys to turn Jax in but how I could be the one to turn your dad in. I wasn't a rat I couldn't be I waited for him to leave and I cried. I'm not in what is called gen pop. A woman stole my blanket and I beat the crap out of her. Samcro was warring off on me and it was making me worse and worse I needed to get out of here_

_I love you Abel and Thomas._

_-mom_

_Boys,_

_I got out today, thank god. I went out the doors, to see your father standing there. I didn't like that he was here and yes I pretended I did, and that our marriage was perfectly ok. Even though it is nowhere near that. I was so happy to see you two today and to hold you in my arms made me feel so amazing. I love you to more than anything itself. And I guess a lot happen while I was out bobby was no longer your dads V.P. and Chibs was. There was a shooting involving a boy who shot up a school. The gun he used came from the MC. Do you see why we can't stay here? I hope you understand one day_

_I love you _

_-mom_

_Thomas and Abel,_

_I wanted to name Wendy as your guardian and I wanted your father to sign the papers but he didn't. He said he was getting the club out of guns. He was going into business with Nero his exact words were "It's trashy money, but it ain't dirty... or bloody" "I can take care of us, Tara. No one gets hurt anymore. We don't need papers or guardians to protect our family." I knew he would never leave this place. As many times as he promised he was. It was never going to happen. Your father told me he loved me before leaving to handle business. I couldn't say it back I just couldn't. I told him me too. At least it was something. I wasn't happy to be home. I was happy to see you two and be out of jail but not happy to be home we will get out of here just hold on boys_

_I love you two so much your my world_

_-mom_

It was time for church so I hid the book and went inside, and took my seat at the table. I didn't even know how I felt about this club how no one told me this shit. The more a read from that book the angrier I got. I was angry with mom with dad, gram, and all the dam guys!

"Ok today we need to handle the rest of those guys from the break in that still have Kenny in the hospital juice dead. And kidnapped two of our old ladies. They need to understand they can't do this shit. So since it was Abel and Thomas's old ladies they could kill them"

"Actually dad I don't want to if you wouldn't mind I'd like to sit this one out Kaylee wants me home tonight"

"You sure Thomas?" he asked. And I was sure I didn't want to be attached to any more murders than I already was.

**Jax Pov**

I knew Thomas lied to me earlier. I knew he lied when I asked him what was in the book. And the reason I knew he lied is because he wanted to sit this one out. That's not like Thomas he always wants revenge and now he doesn't want it. Tara must have written something in there. Something serious I needed to figure out what it was and I needed to figure it out fast.

"Ok so Abel your still in right?" I asked

"Of course I am these fuckers need to pay"

"Ok well than well head out in an hour." I slammed the gavel on the table. I was the first one out of the room because I wanted to talk to jess. I knew she would be in the office, so I walked over.

"We need to talk" I said locking the door to make sure no one came in

"What do you mean we need to talk?"

"I mean the night before Thomas got married I caught him in that old storage unit where I keep Tara's stuff. He had this book like thing in his hand. I thought he put it back, but Abel saw him with it"

"Ok so what?"

"I think Tara wrote something in there. Because he was all about revenge and now he wants nothing to do with the rest of the men. He has been distancing himself from all of us since that night and I'm not sure how to handle this."

"We have to figure out what he is reading and what she said."

"I know but he isn't going to let that book down, he doesn't even know we know about it yet and he doesn't let it out of his sight."

"Well ill figure something out Jax"

"I hope jess because some things Tara could've said might drive Thomas away from out family."

"I know Jax I know the stories from the past"

"I gotta get out of here we have to go handle this shit, I'll talk to you later tonight"

**Thomas Pov**

I went back to the roof top to continue reading. I needed to know what else happen before I said something to dad, and all the guys.

_Boys,_

_Here is where it starts to get a little ugly on my part I told your grandmother I was pregnant. She embraced it and said we would figure it all out it was a lie, I needed a way to make sure Jax would sign saying Gemma couldn't get you boys. Something that meant it. I also left the paper with the pregnancy results saying positive on the counter for your father to see which he did. He came into the room and told me he loved me I still couldn't say it back I just wrapped my arms around him the next day club bullshit started again and I got called to go stitch up unsuer he was a retired policeman who was friend of the family. And when unsuer said children where involved Gemma yelled "my kids" than corrected herself "my grandkids" it's like she was trying to take my spot, and I needed to stop he. I knew getting you guys out of charming would be hard with Gemma in the picture, and Wendy knew that to that's why she was lying to Gemma to help me. I met Wendy and my old boss at the hospital and lowen. Wendy wrote down all the history with Jax and said she would be willing to testify it was all going good until unsuer walked in on us. I followed him with you in my arms Thomas and unsuer told Gemma that Abel was in daycare to cover for me. Why he was doing it I don't know but I was thankful_

_I love you Abel and Thomas_

_-mom_

The more I read the worse I felt about my life style, what did my mother go through and do to get me and Abel out of here. Is this why she was murdered? I didn't know but I was hoping if I kept reading this book would tell me

_Abel and Thomas,_

_I hope you understand I am doing all this for you two. Yesterday was one of the best examples I could give you guys of why we need to leave this life. The place was on lockdown but I convinced your father to let rat follow me to the office to talk to lowen because I knew Gemma wanted me gone. After that I came back and you guys played with me and unsuer in on the swings. He asked me if I was planning an exit strategy I told him it was best if he didn't know and then asked if I needed his help it seemed to me unsuer was on my side. This was a good thing to know since my lawyer told me it seems the DA believes that Otto killed the nurse for the club which meant I was looking at jail time and Wendy was starting to get flakey when she barged in to talk to me in front of rat. And throughout the day things got worse, the Irish were very unhappy with your dad, and they told him to be at the clubhouse by 8 and wanted everyone there, plus the club was on lockdown so all loved ones were there. That was when Jax noticed the pen; I was holding Thomas in my arms why Abel was sleeping in Jax's room. Jax screamed for everyone to get out. I said Abel was in the run so Jax ran to get him and had Tig take me out Chibs waited for him and your father got to Abel in time he ran out the building him and Chibs with Abel as the clubhouse exploded. He ducked and covered Abel this is why I am trying to get you boys out of here. It's just going to get worse and you need to be safe._

_I love you two and I'm doing the best I can_

_-mom_


	16. Chapter 15

**Following in Your Footsteps**

**Chapter 15**

**Abel Pov**

We handled the other men, killed all but one. He was a prospect for the new biker group his name was John. He was young and was just the lookout of the issue at the clubhouse. He actually transferred over and was a new prospect for Samcro. I thought he would make a good addition to the MC and I wanted him in it so I took responsibility for him. Not just that he reminded me of Thomas, and he was the youngest prospect I ever met, he actually shouldn't have allowed him but we did. He was only 16, that's why I didn't have it in me to shoot him. he has been out on in own since he was 14 his mom was a druggy who got knocked up and didn't know who the father was. Until john met the new group he was homeless, I got where he was coming from and so did dad. I also invited john to come stay at our house.

"John I promise my ol'lady don't bite. Just relax you have a place with us as long as you need it" I said to him before walking into the house.

"Kyra, baby I need to talk to you" I had blood on me again and it shocked her at first when she walked down the steps but I think it shocked her more seeing a guy she didn't know covered in blood behind me.

"Baby this is john, he is only 16 and I offered him one of our spare rooms until he can figure it out on his own. He's had a rough life and was part of that new group we killed off, and I couldn't help but take a step in his shoes and see it from his point. So he is going to stay with us for a little while"

"Well hello John I'm Kyra can get you something to eat" she said taking into the kitchen

"I'm sorry about the whole kidnapping thing" he said

"Oh your young and was trying to fend for yourself I get it, its cool no harm no foul"

"Ok, thank you for letting me stay here"

"What ours is yours." I looked into the kitchen and just saw how amazing of a girl I really had, this kid helped kidnap her. He helped put her in danger and just like that she had no hard feelings and was right there to help him because she knew he was homeless. I can't think of a better woman than her to be with

**Kaylee Pov**

I was a little over two months along now, it has been about 9 almost 10 weeks, and I had an ultrasound today to see the baby. I already again about five pounds and they told me the baby is right on track. I got a few pictures but he or she is still really tiny and hard to see. The baby just started forming fingers and toes this week. So it looks a little alien like still.

"Thomas" I called out when I got home

"I'm in here" he had that same book in his hands.

"I got pictures of the baby"

"did you let me see" he said putting the book down

"it looks like an alien" he said laughing.

"you're a jerk you know that " I laughed and laid in bed next to him. we were having a baby, we were married and having a baby this is insane. I was only 20 and I was having a kid.

**Thomas Pov. **

Kaylee brought home pictures of the baby; it didn't really look like a baby yet. It was still really tiny, i could barely see it. Kaylee was happy over the pictures though so that's all that mattered

"I think I'm going to go show your parents and your sister I'll be back in an hour or so"

"ok you know the rules though call me when you get there and call me when you leave."

"I know Thomas I know, and if I don't call you will start up the body guards again."

"I only do it because I love you"

"Awe so you're a crazy overprotective husband because you love me how cute"

"I'm glad we have an understand than"

"I love you Thomas I'll see you in an hour"

"I love you too Kaylee, I'll be waiting for a phone call" once she walked out of the room I read some more of my mother's letters. The one I read earlier was just for Abel, it was telling him about Wendy and how she was his biological mother but how early he was born and about his issues because of her. and that Tara has been there for him since day one and how Abel was her son also no matter what anyone said.

_Dear boys,_

_The explosion had me scared shitless, I lied to your father and said I needed an ultrasound on "the baby" to make sure it was ok with all the stress. Unsuer gave me a ride to the hospital and he was telling me how I was becoming Gemma, I accepted the help from unsuer but that meant I had to tell him I was filling for divorce and for full custody of you to. And if I do time you guys will go to Wendy. I called your dad and told him "the baby" he kept saying it was going to be a girl and lowen told me the DA wants to make a deal. The only deal they would give me was for proof of gun running, lowen kept saying I wasn't the one that deserved to be in jail but I loved your father, but I loved you boys more. I guess the DA wasn't happy I wouldn't rat on your dad because she ran into me saying she was moving the trial up. This scared me she was doing it to scare me though but since she moved the date up I had to fake the miscarriage quicker. I thank Margaret for all she did for me. I signed papers with lowen saying Gemma had no right to you guys but it was nothing without Jax's signature also. I asked unsuer help on getting a restraining order. Margaret told me we had to make their move now. Wendy, who was playing with Abel, was told it was time for her "meeting." Unser gave me the restraining order, and i told him he'd soon know who needed restraining. Just remember boys this is all for you_

_I love you _

_-mom_

I really started to learn how bad my mother wanted this out of charming, to think that she did all these things to dad and he still loved her. and somehow she still loved him. I turned the page

_Dear boys_

_I had Wendy go tell Gemma that I was picking someone new to leave the boys to because I know it would make her angry. Margret and I waited for Gemma who no doubt came is loudly and yelling to talk to me outside Margret and I decided to walk away from her. she pinned Margret to the vending machine and I ran off to my office. I shoved a blood bag down my dress and a couple second later Gemma came in demanding to know if I was leaving jax_ _Jax and staging a custody coup, and i said I would make sure you boys never suffered the same fate as your father and wouldn't know this life or your angry psychotic grandmother. She than slapped me across the face i punched her waiting for her to hit me but she looked at me and said lucky your pregnant. So I screamed and slammed my stomach into the desk and collapsed to the ground, and Margaret, Unser, and Wendy came in. I said Gemma had attacked me. i was bleeding through her dress now. i told Gemma to look at what she'd done. Gemma denied it. But Margaret said they'd all seen her do it. Security took Gemma out and she locked eyes with a guilty-looking Wendy. I fake-cried in the fetal position and yelled for everyone to leave her alone._ _When Jax was brought in, i was still sitting there. Bloody dress. Blood on the floor. I know what I did was wrong but I had to get Jax to sign those papers and this is how I was Able to do it. Jax came back in to see me now wearing a hospital gown and hooked up to an IV in a hospital bed. I told him we lost our baby girl and made him believe it by crying I told him I couldn't take being around Gemma anymore and he had no idea how violent she could be. I made him promise you boys wouldn't be around her and which he did. Lowen came in with the papers and he signed them I know I am wrong. But you don't understand this life I could let you deal with the same fate your father has. Jail, jail, and more jail._

_I love you Abel and Thomas _

_-mom_

Wow, I was shocked from that passage completely I wasn't expecting it. if you ask me my mother was turning into gramma Gemma it wasn't good. And I knew this must have only gotten worse I continued reading

_Abel and Thomas,_

_My court date is getting closer I love you two like there is no tomorrow you are everything to me. your dad brought me tea and said he was going to take you guys to day care and be back Gemma was in jail and your dad said he didn't care who bailed her out. Unsuer realized I asked for the restraining order before Gemma attacked me and he asked if i didn't do anything to harm the baby I said no I way wouldn't. which made him realize I was faking it, he said he would no longer help me because Gemma could get manslaughter and he even said to me he couldn't believe I did something so wrong for something I thought was right. I didn't know what to do anymore I get that was wrong but how else am I supposed to protect you boys lowen wasn't happy with me either she told me she wanted to know everything to defend me and I told her to just take the check and leave._

_I love you boys_

_-mom_

Turning the page

_Dear boys,_

_Seems everyone is starting to get against me. I went to the place where kind of a new clubhouse was. Your dad wasn't there but bobby was so we went out and smoked a joint. I asked him if he really thought if your dad could make this club legit, and he asked if I believed it when I told him I'd didn't know I was just an old lady he told me "Don't give up on him. Jax is someone who needs to be with someone. Always been that guy. We're up against it here. I honestly don't know if we're gonna make it. But he ain't got a chance without you" I welt uncomfortable after that so I left that night it was hard to fake my marriage. Your father asked me if I ever regretting coming back I told him there was things I'd do differently but no D Thomas makes it all worth it. Does you regret it? I asked him "I sometimes wish you'd come back five years sooner... or five years later," he said. "I'm lost here, Tara. I'm trying' to put it back together. But I don't know if I can." "I know," I said "I just feel so far away from you now. I know that's my fault. Please just tell me how do I get back?" he said. "I'm not sure," o answered. "Babe, please let me back in." he said in a soft voice and for a minute I wanted to just tell him yes but I had to pull away I had to think of you guys. I love you boys so much, your everything to me_

_I love you_

_-mom_

I got so caught up with reading I didn't realize that Kaylee didn't call me I quickly looked for my phone and dialed her number. It rang 3 times no answer I started getting worried finally she picked up

"I'm so sorry Thomas I forgot to call you" she said

"Kaylee I'm not fucking playing you cant be doing shit like that, its either you call me when you get to a place and when you leave or I'm bring the fucking prospects back to watch over you"

"I'm not in danger I'm right here with your mom ill be home in about 20 minutes"

"I'm not joking if I don't get a call when you leave there will be people with you everywhere you go"

"calm down Thomas"

"don't tell me to calm down" reading how things use to be in the MC got me worried and scared more about Kaylee being on her own. I picked the book back up

_Boys,_

_I'm not going to be able to write as much boys things are getting a little crazy I'm scared Gemma is going to come after me and if she doesn't I'm afraid of going to jail. I don't know if Margret is going to be able t handle this and if she can't I don't think Wendy can either. I started feeling bad tricking your father I tried getting him to stop telling me things about the Samcro business so I want tempted to write them down and use them in my case_. I _was meeting with Lowen, who was adjusting bank accounts, putting together a short character witness list for me, and figuring out that Margaret Murphy had expedited all the medical documents relating to My pregnancy. Using false medical records to substantiate a custody hold is a felony, Lowen informed me. They're two weeks away from standing in front of a jury. If i had any more drama planned, Lowen needs to know now. i told her she knows everything. i was at daycare giving Abel his heart pills when Nero asked to see me. He was calm, non-threatening Nero. He wasn't calling me a liar (very smart); he just wanted me to reexamine what this situation is doing to the family and to remember that Gemma won't lay down for this. Nero said he wanted to find middle ground, or it wouldn't end well for anyone. And that's when i exploded. i said it's not the life, it's the wife - Gemma killed John Teller and probably would've killed Clay. She suggested Nero get out now before he ends up dead, too. I wasn't having it. oh by the way I haven't mentioned before your father's dad was killed by clay and Gemma knew._

_We are almost out of charming boys_

_-mom_

Things in the letter she left behind were getting crazy I was made at my mother for lying so much but I was mad at my father for hiding all this, I didn't know to be mad at more I turned the page

_Boys,_

_I was doing more and more lying now, I called Jax and told him that Nero called me a liar and a manipulative bitch. Which caused them to fist fight, this back fired on me because someone Gemma told him the truth and he confront lowen who told him it was all true. She called to warn me, and that was it. at the point I didn't know what I do I just rocked you Thomas and held a gun on my lap crying. I woke up to hearing a loud noise it was your dad. He told me I should let Thomas sleep and that someone would be watching me at all times. I went to the hospital and into my office seeing the blood on the floor made me cry and bawl. I was looking for a new lawyer went Margret came in and informed me that she was taking three weeks to see her sister. This was her way of saying she was out. What to do know its left to Wendy_

_I love you _

_-mom_


	17. Chapter 16

**Following in Your Footsteps**

**Chapter 16**

**Kaylee Pov**

I stayed at Jess's longer than I expected, something was going on with Thomas. he was more protective lately and he was distancing himself from his family. It seemed to be when I accepted the Samcro life style he didn't which was weird.

"I need to ask you something Kaylee" jess said

"Shoot?"

"Is something going on with Thomas?"

"I'm not sure jess to be honest. He has been weird, I don't know what's going on but I will figure it out. I think it has something to do with that thing he has been reading"

"What thing"

"I don't know is some old like brown book"

"Ok well when you find out can you please tell me I'm worried about him"

"You know I will we're family remember"

"That we are, but would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Just let me call Thomas and let him know first"

"Alright" Thomas answered the phone on the second ring its like it was glued to his hand.

"you're on your way home?" he asked

"No I'm going to stay for dinner ill call you back when I leave"

"Alright Kaylee but don't be getting so close to jess, you don't need to have any amount of stress" that was weird he called jess, jess he never did that she was always mom

"Ok babe I'll talk to you later"

"Alright Kaylee don't forget" I cut him off before he could finish

"I know call when I'm leaving"

**Thomas Pov**

I noticed I was getting to the end of the letters there was only a few left. I could probably finish reading it tonight. If I stayed up. I turned the page

_My handsome boys,_

_I was on my own now besides Wendy, I had to go to her place. At which juice followed me, and waited outside. I noticed Wendy had drugs on the table and was trying to get into a rehab, she told me she wasn't ready to be a mother for helping me do what's wrong. I told her what I was doing was right and she wasn't ready to be a mother because she was a coward. I wasn't afraid of Jax and Gemma. I got in my car and when I heard juice start his bike I rammed into it totaling the bike. Gemma showed up at the house with the excuse she came to get some of the boys things in case they needed to stay at grandma's house I told her the reason she hated me so bad was because its something she would've done. She said she wouldn't have but I know she would've. The thing she said the most to me was that Jax would never let me leave and that he loved deep and hates deeper. "Betrayal is unforgivable. What you did, what you were planning to do - there's no coming back from that. All you can do now is tell him you're sorry and go away." that was her advice, but I wasn't going anywhere without you boys. She even tried the "You need to hear this, Tara. And understand it on every level. Thomas and Abel will not be raised by you. What you do now will determine how we deliver that message: Mommy moved away… or mommy passed away. Your call. The bitch had nerve, but I am still determined to get you two out of here_

_I love you _

_-mom_

Mommy moved away or passed away, those words went off in my head over and over again. did someone really off my mother over her wanting a better life for us? I didn't even begin to understand this shit. I continued reading

_Thomas and Abel,_

_Juice was pissed with me but he was being decent so when I asked for the address where to find Jax meeting with his new partner. When I got there I asked for the girl, one of the hookers told me he was upstairs with a client and that's I decided to go up and saw her riding your father. I pulled her off the bed and slapped her, she called me a crazy bitch. This cause your father to get up and pull me off her so I slapped him to and called him a piece of shit_ _i had grabbed her purse before i stormed out, Jax caught up to me, I had the gun in my hands hand. i yelled for him to stay away from me. He asked what i was doing with that gun. "Look what you did to me. Oh God. What's happening to me?" i said, shell-shocked. i walked to her car and shouted, "What happened to me? I went to the DA, I said I wouldn't turn on your father but seeing him with another woman drove me too far. Little did I know the deal was off the table she said she could help me if I feared for my safety but I told her no one could help me which they couldn't. Jax was coming for me and I knew it_

_I love you boys but I'm starting to fear for my life more and more. I knew Gemma could come at me at any time and so could Jax. I was doomed I love you boys and I hope you will remember me and get out of this club_

_I love you_

_-mom_

_Boys,_

_I woke up the next day to rat there, I picked up Thomas and told rat I had to feed him he agreed to step out but he also told me that your father didn't want yous going to st Thomas anymore. I had to drop you guys off with unsuer who apologized for the way things went down he told me my heart was in the right place, although right now where my heart was didn't matter. I had to go meet with a new lawyer to move on with the divorce and custody paperwork but cautioned me that when we submitted my transcripts on Jax's past for the custody fight, he'd be allowed to tell his side of the story. That would become public record, and the DA could use the doubts about me miscarriage to hurt my credibility in my criminal trial. Essentially, I was being asked to choose between her boys and her freedom._

_My freedom or you guys. _

_I would choose you anyday I love you_

_-mom_

Things were getting really intesnse. I kept reading more and more.

_Abel and Thomas,_

_i arrived at Gemma's, where Abel was helping to make macaroni and cheese for lunch for grandma, Nero, Unser, and Wendy. Nero explained that they were looking after Wendy until they could get her into rehab the following week. He said it might be good to have a doctor look at her. you should find one, i said. Jax had called and told her Bobby was shot. They were just going to pretend nothing happened and i was mob doctor again? If it meant saving Bobby, yes, Gemma said. Unser would stay with the boys and Wendy while the other adults went to fetch my bag. They beeped the horn outside, Jax had juice help me with the bullet but I needed more supplies to help him. I told Jax but he had bigger concerns. Gemma took me to get more supplies the DA called me on the way and offered to make a deal because the way you father did this. I went into the hospital and left Gemma mourning over clay. I _ _met with Eli and the DA, who did offer me that deal. If i wanted Witness Protection for me and you boys, we'd need to go the RICO route which meant i had to provide information on a federal crime. Like if i were to remove a sheriff's bullet from someone, which would place him at the scene of the breakout? i said i'd need a day to think about it. At the cabin, Jax thanked me for helping Bobby when i didn't have to. He also told me he understood why i'd done everything i did.. "I'm sorry being with me took you to that place," he said. He meant it, I think. When he got up to leave the room, o locked the door when he'd was gone and took gauze out of my pocket. i kept Bobby's bullet. _

So she was going to hand the bullet in to DA, there was only two letters left. Was I going to know how this ended probably not because she can't write from the dead.

_Boys,_

_Before Bobby woke up just along enough to thank me for saving him, I fielded a call from the DA, who said the deal for Witness Protection is a go if i produced the bullet. They decided to meet at my office. I lied and said I needed more supplies for bobby so rat escorted me to the hospital. I ended up finding Gemma in my office she heard I was going here and wanted medicine for Wendy I sent her out and said id meet her in 20 minutes out front I told them to send the papers to my lawyer if he told me it was a solid deal, i'd pick up her boys and come to the DA's office by 6 p.m. with the bullet in hand. I insisting that no agent accompany me because I was thinking about running I got back to the cabin and Jax followed me into the bedroom and kept his distance. He told me it'd be a late night for him cleaning stuff up with the Irish. He said i could go over to Gemma's and say goodnight. o told him she'd just stay there since it'd be easier. After my trial, we were going to figure "all this" out, he promised. She grabbed him for a hug as he left. "I'm sorry," I said tearfully. I told west bobby was resting and I was going to do the same but I snuck out. I went to Gemma's and grabbed Abel and Thomas carseat. Unsuer told me he'd have to go with me. I told him to move and than hid Abel's face so he didn't see me pull the gun out I told him we'd be safe when he asked how far we would get. Wendy and unsuer figured I made the deal I could tell then when I was walking out Wendy got smart and told Abel she was his real mom and everything so I hit her with the gun knocking her out._

_I love you and I did what I thought was best_

_-mom_

I was down to the last letter this was it, I couldn't believe it this was the last letter before my mother was murdered.

_Thomas and Abel,_

_I have always loved you both the moment I saw you. I took you guys to a hotel room, I didn't rat on your father I still couldn't do it I figured there was a warrant out for me by now and a hit on my head by Jax. I called my lawyer and told him I was in lodi thinking and was ready to proceed I just want to make sure everything was correct with the of a sudden Abel yelled daddy, and I turned my head Jax took Thomas out of my hands he told me to sit down and handed Thomas to juice._ _"I know you think you need to do this, but I can't let you. You know that," Jax said I begged him not to hurt me infront of you guys. Teard rolling down my face I've tried to live the life he lifes but I just cant. I'll go if I have to, at least I know I tried to save them from becoming what you are,I said "That was my mistake,"i said, "thinking our love, our bond, was stronger than the pull of your history, but it's not." "They will suffer with this," I said, crying harder. "Can you let me say goodbye to them before you take me?" He grabbed her arm: "I'm not going to hurt you," he said. "I'm not going to hurt them… You don't have to run. Not anymore." "Just be a good mother," Jax said. "Save our boys." We went back to my hotel room. I believed Jax_ _This is me, owning my place," he told the DA. His plan: He would turn himself in as the source of the KG-9 used in the school shooting. Just him. Not his club. The DA would drop all charges against me Without a RICO case, the DA couldn't' protect me. Jax said o wouldn't need it - no one would hurt me or the boys, Jax said, and I was free to take them anywhere I wanted. Jax said he was going to the clubhouse to spend time with his boys, then he'd turn himself in at his house at 6 p.m. that night. The DA accepted that. She said she'd leave Roosevelt posted outside the room. he told me he loved me and I said it back we made love and he went to the clubhouse. I started packing my bags, today was the the day I get you boys out. Nothing could go wrong and maybe when you're dad gets out he will come with us and we can be a family again_

_I love you boy this was all for you_

_-mom_

That was it that must have been the night she was murdered. I couldn't believe what I just read. I was in shock. My father agreed to turn himself in to get us out of here. So why didn't he, when mom was murdered why didn't he do anything she fought and died for. My phone went off and it was Kaylee

"are you on your way home?" I asked

"ya I am"

"ok ill see you in ten"

"ok" I hung up. Still trying to process this through my head. I didn't know what to think I didn't know what to say. I wanted to know who killed my mother at this point and I wasn't going to stop until I figured it out. I threw the book at the wall an the letters went everywhere. The book was old so it broke with the impact of hitting the wall. I felt myself beginning to cry.

**Kaylee Pov**

I pulled into the drive and head inside, I didn't see Thomas anywhere he must still be in the bedroom I thought. I walked in the bedroom to see papers thrown around the room and Thomas on the bed crying. I picked up the paper closest to me and read it. it was a letter to boys, as I continued reading I learned that it was a little from Tara to Thomas and Abel. I picked up another paper it was the same thing a letter to Thomas and Abel. That's what was in the book pages and pages of letters to Thomas and Abel. I sat on the bed next to him. I placed my arm around him whipping the tears off his face with my other hand.

"I love you Thomas"

"I love you Kaylee" he grabbed my face and kissed me. he pushed me back onto the bed as he got on top of me. Slowly taking my clothes off, he wanted to make love to me and right now I wasn't going to tell him no. This was the closest I have ever felt with Thomas.

"Your everything" he whispered

After we were done he laid next to me naked I placed my arm around him and laid my head on his chest. I wanted him to know I was there for him. he just needed to know that, he needed someone there. He was my husband and I wasn't leaving his side.


	18. Chapter 17

**Following In Your Footsteps**

**Chapter 17**

**Jax Pov**

Kaylee brought over copy of the letters from Tara. It was bad as I was reading them, it hurt so bad to rethink of all of those memories. Everything Tara and I went through was right here. Ever since I came home from prison.

"He read it all Jax" Kaylee said

"I'll be expecting him to come and find me and question it"

"That he's going to but if he ask I didn't bring these letters over here"

"Your secret is safe with me"

"Ok well I bet get to Abel's before he starts thinking something is up"

"Alright tell Abel to stop over please"

"I will" she said walking out. I didn't know how I was going to handle this I didn't know how to tell him why I didn't tell him the full truth way back when. I'm going to have to explain everything, and I'll probably get questioned by him also. I didn't know how to take this all in. it killed me remember what happen to Tara. I loved her; I was turning myself in for her. Her and my boys, but when I got out I knew I couldn't raise the two of them by myself that damaged in my heart. There was a knock at the door and it opened.

"Dad" Abel said

"Abel I need you to read these, take them with you. I didn't know it but the book Thomas was reading was letters from your mother."

"Dad I love mom but I don't need to read these, I know she was murdered and I know this is my life now. Whether she wanted it this way or didn't. I like my life, and Kyra stands by me. She understands it."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive; you made the right decision keeping us here"

"She loved you Abel, every letter she made sure to tell you and Thomas that. You were hers and always would be. She couldn't take the life. But its time I call august and tell him times up and were backing out of guns."

"I remember her bit dad. I know she loved me, wouldn't say she didn't. It's just this is my life. You and this club I'm you V.P. remember I can't go messing my head up with that shit. And I think it's time to you told him 2-3 months it's been 2 almost 3."

"Alright well that's all I wanted I'm going to call you brother and try to deal with this"

**Thomas Pov**

Reading those letters made me angry I wanted answers and I was going to get it, I was going to head over to my parents and demand answers. I got on my bike, I was mad so I was speeding. That was until a lady ran a red light. She saw her about to hit me. I tried to get out of the way but it was not happening. She hid my back end and threw me.

"It's not you time Thomas" a voice said to me

"Who is that?" I asked

"It's me Thomas its mommy" I saw Tara's face

"Mom"

"You got to hold on sweetheart, it isn't your time to go. Kaylee and your little girl needs you, help is on the way sweetheart"

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"I'm here to help you"

"Help me with what?"

"Help you find your way; Thomas don't be mad at your father. He tried his best, and that's all he could do you're a great young man Thomas"

"Mom who killed you?" I heard sirens

"Help is here Thomas; I have to get back now. I've been here to long"

"Just tell me quick"

"Shh, it going to be ok. It's time for you to get back to where you belong also." She started walking away into a bright light

"Mom wait I'll come with you." I stood up and followed her

"No, Thomas your little girl can't grow up without a dad. And your dad can't take another heartbreak I don't know if jess will get him through a loose of a child. She loves you like her own Thomas treat her right now go back where you belong" I went to say something else to her when I felt a funny feeling running through my body. She just vanished and everything was black. I heard people's voice.

"I have a pulse"

"Ok get me an O.R.; I have to get his internal bleeding to stop. Let's go move it I don't have a lot of time"

**Jess Pov**

I was over Abel's house with Kyra and Kaylee looking at the wedding photos that came in today. When Kaylee's phone started ringing.

"This is her" she said. And next thing I knew she was about to collapse, the tears rolled down her face and she could barely speak.

"Thomas. Hospital" is all she could get out. I assumed that mean Thomas was at the hospital. I put Kaylee in the car and rushed t st Thomas. Kyra called Jax and Abel on the way. I helped Kaylee out of the car and we rushed into the e.r.

"How can I help you" the lady asked

"My son Thomas teller?"

"Yes ill buzz you through first door on the right sit in there and a nurse or doctor will be out to talk to you soon" the door buzzed and we went to the first door on the right it was a little waiting room. About 5 minutes later Jax and Abel came through the door. Kaylee finally calmed down enough to tell us what happen

"Someone called saying Thomas was hit on his bike, and that we was unresponsive and was being taken to st Thomas." my jaw dropped, I didn't know how many more times I could take being in this hospital waiting to hear the results of a family member. All the guys found out and came here to support us and pray he was ok. I cried on Jax's shoulder, and Jax couldn't even cry he was so scared. Hours passed a no one has come back, we were a wreck. Finally a doctor came in.

"Thomas teller's wife?" he said. Kaylee just raised his hand

"Can we talk in private" he asked

"Anything you need to say you can say in front of everyone." She said

"Ok well your husband was in a bad accident; a lady hit him and tossed him about 100 feet across and 20 feet in the air. He isn't doing good, he was bleeding internally a piece of glass went through his neck I stopped the bleeding for now but I'm not positive if it's going to stay like that. He is stable at the moment and awake but he can't move. His right leg is broken his collarbone, and his arm. He also has a crack in the skull and he in on a morphine drip if you would like to see him you can"

"Yes I would"

"Now he is a little out of hit the medicine is a strong dose. And he is still in pain. Plus she doesn't look to pretty a lot of cuts and scrapes."

**Kaylee Pov**

I followed the doctor and he was taking me to Thomas's room. My heart was pounding the whole entire time I didn't live this feeling I had in my stomach I couldn't take it

"Now I'm waiting for a bed in the ICU to open up and he will be in there."

"Ok"

"This is room right here" he pointed, I was a scared to look on the other side of the curtain. When I got the courage I looked at how bad he truly was. There was a neck brace on him and cuts all over his neck, with stiches in them. His face was all banged up you could barely tell it was Thomas. He wasn't allowed to move because they couldn't cast him up in case he needed more surgery.

"Hi baby" I held his hand

"I'm sorry" he tried saying

"There no reason to be sorry you're alive and that's all that matters"

"My mom" his voice was scratchy

"She's in the waiting room"

"No Tara"

"What about Tara baby"

"I saw her" it was extremely hard for him to take

"Ok babe"

"Really I did she told me to hold on"

"Ok babe Shh stop talking you wasting your energy"

"And we're having a girl she said"

"Ok Thomas now close your eyes and relax"

**Jax Pov**

Thomas wasn't in good shape. Now we were down two men. Kenny just got into rehab with was going to be a couple months and no Thomas is in here. I didn't know what to think, my little boy was here. Fighting for his life, fighting to stay alive. We waited for Kaylee to come back out. It took her about 20 minutes to come out.

"Jess and Jax if you guys want to go see him you can, he is in room 13. I'm just giving you a heads up he keeps telling me Tara was with him. She told him to hold on it wasn't his time. And not to be mad at you Jax and that you tried your best. And supposedly were having a girl"

"What kind of drugs do they have him on" Abel asked.

"A lot"

"We'll be back out we're going to go see him for a little bit" I was curious if Thomas really saw Tara, was she watching over the boys this whole time. I wonder if she was made at me for keeping them here instead of running out of charming when I got out, I wonder if she was proud of them or mad they turned out like me. I loved Tara but our relationship was doomed she was never going to accept that I was a criminal. She hated the MC and wanted our boys to have nothing to do with it. We went into the room and Thomas was banged up bad, really bad. He didn't look like himself.

"Thomas it's me and jess here." I said he tried reaching his arm out to hold jess's hand

"I love you mom, I love you like my real mom"

"I saw her today" he continued

"Thomas stop trying to talk so much, sweetheart. You're going to hurt yourself more than you're already hurt. Just relax and don't talk" a nurse walked in

"Hi I'm Alex; I'm here to give Thomas another bar of blood."

"We're his parents, if we are in your way just tell us to move"

"Oh no you guys are fine" she said

I sat there and looked at Thomas; he was on his way to my house. He was angry about the Tara thing and if I would've told him the truth this would've never happen. My son wouldn't be in this hospital. Her wouldn't be getting a blood transfusion and he would be hurt like he is. If I would've told him was Tara and I dealt with as we went through our relationship he wouldn't have got hit by that lady. Now I have to sit here and see my son suffer and see him in pain. It breaks me knowing I could've prevented this from happening and I didn't. I just didn't tell him the truth. Way to be a could dad Jax I bet if Tara was looking down on you right now she'd smack you at tell you how stupid you are for leaving her boys in charming and not telling Abel sooner than now. She would kill me like she wanted to kill Gemma the days she got in the accident with the boys in the car.

"Relax Jax" jess said

"He is going to be ok, he is a strong boy. Just give it some time Jax and everything will work itself out."

**Lux Pov. **

Mom and dad came back and sent me and Abel in to see Abel walked around the curtain the tears started falling from his eyes. I knew if it brought tears to Abel's eyes it was bad because Abel didn't cry. I finally looked around the curtain. I saw how bad he looked and I just place my hand on his heart and had to feel it beat. He looked so helpless laying there he looked like he was in so much pain.

"He looks helpless"

"He's not helpless; our Mom is up there protecting him. She told him it wasn't his time; she's not going to let him leave earth I know my mom wouldn't do that"

"Grandpa is probably watching over him also, I wonder if he helps your mom up there if grandpa J.T. was waiting for her that day she was murder. If he was there to greet her.

"I love you Thomas" Abel said

"Abel" he tried saying

"Mom says hi and that you need to marry Kyra already" he seemed like he was actually talking to mom

"Tell her I will to give us some time"

"And lux grandpa J.T. said he was there to greet her. They like get along well he said."

"There was no way he could've known that he was sleeping I whispered to Abel"

"Oh and they said for us to help dad get the club out of guns" I tried to get him to stop talking but he kept rolling with whatever the medicine made him say.

"Get some rest Thomas; we got to let the next group come back now"


	19. Chapter 18

**Following in your footsteps**

**Chapter 18 SOA**

**Kaylee Pov**

**(Two weeks later)**

Thomas was still the hospital; he went back in for surgery two more times to stop the bleeding. Finally they think they got it to stop. It's been three days and he hasn't lost any blood. I was now 3 months pregnant and showing a little bit more now. I had about 7 pounds gained total. And I couldn't fit into all my regular clothes anymore. Jess was nice enough to go buy me some while I stayed at the hospital with Thomas.

"Kaylee" he said in his scratchy voice

"Yes Thomas"

"If we have a little girl I want to name her Tara"

"Tara?" I asked

"After my mom, she says the baby is a girl. She kept telling me my little girl needs me, so if it's a girl I want to name her Tara."

"And what if it's a boy?" I asked

"Whatever you, because she isn't a boy" he tried laughing but it hurt too much

"Take it easy Thomas" I said

**Abel Pov**

The lady that hit Thomas got arrested; they police think she was driving under the influence of pills and alcohol. She could've killed him that day, he could've died. All because she was high and drunk. She didn't care who she put in danger, she didn't care at all when she ran that light speeding. She hit him and took off. Didn't look back to see if he was ok didn't do anything to help. I get the MC doesn't kill woman and children but with her I'd like to put a bullet in her head. The doctors said it was going to be a little while before Thomas was back to normal. They stopped the bleeding again, and it was holding up this time. His was banged up pretty good. On a good not Kenny was going doing good in rehab and they are thinking of letting him out at the end of the week. He had a metal plate in his head from where his skull was damaged. The doctors saw no brain issues from the bullet being lodged into his skull; he was up and walking now. Still in a lot of pain from the rods in his leg, but he was doing alright. He would have to continue with therapy for a little while but he was getting back to himself

"Abel" Kyra called

"She dear"

"Ellie called they are going to let Kenny out tonight, she was wondering if you could meet them and help him get home"

"Of course ill head over there now." Kenny was my best friend, he was a little older than me but he was the one I grew up with. We were our fathers all over again. I headed to the hospital and met Ellie in his room

"I heard your breaking out of here today" I said

"That I am, I can't wait to get back in my own apartment."

"I bet you can't, now I called the prospects they are on their way over with the van to take you home"

"I feel so lost without being on my bike I can't wait to get back on there"

"I could imagine man" the nurse came in the door with Kenny's discharge papers.

"Alright Kenny is you can just sign on the line your good to get out of here. We will bring the wheelchair in and take you down to the car" Kenny signed the paper the nurse walked out quick and came back with the wheelchair.

"Awhh freedom" he said. The prospects just got there with the van, I a loaded Kenny into the passenger seat. And we were off. I followed the van to Kenny's apartment; he lived on the first floor thank god. Ellie must have already been here because everything was ready for him. It was cleaned up, and the fridge was full.

"Now Kenny I'll be down twice maybe three times a week remember I'm taking care of Lyla. She's not doing too good. Abel if you could stop by the days in not here. And there will be a therapy nurse coming twice a week so you don't have to leave."

"Of course I'll come by you think I'd let my man hanging? No, and ill ship Kyra and the prospects here through the day. So he is rarely left alone"

"You are a great friend Abel" Ellie said

"Of course I am, I'm Abel teller I'm great at anything"

"Mr. Big ego over here" she said.

**Jax Pov**

I read all those letters Tara wrote the boys, I found an extra one hidden in the bind of the book.

_Dear Jax,_

_I knew that guy I fell in love with was in there somewhere. Beneath that twisted man the hatred for clay turned you into. I thought you were going to kill me today for running with the boys. But you showed me that loving, caring guy was still there. You have offered the DA yourself and decided you would take the wrap for the school shooting. This left me to run with the boys, our boys. I'm going to make sure they have a good life Jax. They won't deal with the car fate you had to growing up, they won't know this life. Abel and Thomas will live normal lives and when you get out, you could come with us. I love you Jax I always loved you. It seems we lost our way there for a little while but today we found that love we lost. For the first time since I was let out of prison I told you I loved you. It wasn't that I wasn't telling you I loved you because I didn't anymore. I just knew that I wouldn't be able to leave if I didn't push you away. And I also knew Gemma would never let me leave. That's why I had to fake that pregnancy, that way she had no right to the boys. I'm sorry for lying to you about everything Jax. I promise ill make sure the boys know you. I'll let them write and we'll send pictures. I've got to go now Eli tells me it's almost time. _

_I love you Jackson Teller_

_Your wife_

_Tara_

"I love you too Tara" I mumbled to myself

The tears rolled down my face, this is a letter she wrote right before she was murdered. I loved Tara more than anything in this world and I should've gotten the boys out of the MC and taken off with them. But I'll be the first one to admit, I couldn't be a father right then. I was so broken hearted over Tara; I mean I loved her she was my everything. It felt like everything was taken away at once. My mom raised the boys, while I was in jail and even when I got out because of how bad I was drinking. I should've run with them I should've but I already lost Tara could I really lose my club too. So I stayed, no I wasn't a good father there for a little awhile I will admit that. Until jess, my boys didn't have their father or their mother. Jess kicked my ass back in shape. She jumped right in and made sure I took care of them and lux. Getting jess pregnant was the best thing that could've happen to me, I love jess not like I loved Tara but damn near close. Tara would always be my first love; she would always be the one who was taken away from me. And Jess, jess always believed in me, if I got side tracked or started to fall of the wagon she was right there behind me making sure I did the right thing. Jess was more like my mother than Tara was.

Jess came in the door she found me crying at the kitchen table with the letter in my hands

**Jess Pov**

When I got home Jax was sitting at the kitchen table, I could tell he was crying. He sat there tears rolling down his face with a piece of paper in his hand. I put my stuff down and walked over to him. I saw that it was a letter from Tara, but this one was to Jax. I read it over his shoulder.

"I should've gotten them out of here, than Thomas wouldn't be in the hospital and Abel wouldn't be a spitting image of me when I was that age. Able has committed so many murders, and he was all for the MC just like I am"

"Listen what Abel does is on him, you've done a great job raising them you turned to club around and made them legit. We don't have issues unless someone else starts them. We protect charming, and the people in it"

"If Tara is looking down right now she probably hates me jess"

"If Tara is looking down she doesn't hate you. She is being proud of how well you did with the club and how well your sons were brought up. So what they have a little club life in them, but they also have women who will stand behind them and accept that they belong here."

"I love you jess"

"And I love you to Jax. Now wipe those tears and stop blaming yourself, you didn't kill Tara Jax. And if you would've run with the boys we would've never met, had lux, or got married."

"Lux is my little girl I'm so grateful for her jess, and I know sometimes I act like I don't care but I do about you Abel Thomas and lux. Even Tara means something special to me. After everything she did I understood where she was coming from. But I also knew where I was coming from, we turned legit. And my boys are safe." That was the attitude I knew Jax had.

"That's my baby" I kissed his forehead

**Thomas Pov**

I stopped seeing my mom and grandfather; I wasn't on the edge of death anymore so I guess they didn't find the need to talk with me anymore. Dad looked a lot like his father, and Abel looked a lot like dad. Me on the other hand I was split right down the middle of my actual mom and dad.

"Kaylee go home get rest I'm fine" I said, my voice was still a little funny

"I'm fine Thomas" she has been here since I got hurt, being pregnant and sleeping in a chair couldn't be the best thing.

"Listen I'll call my mom and have her come sit with me you go home take a shower and a nap"

"I could use a good nap, this chair is killing me"

"Exactly look I'll call my mom right now" I dialed her number

"Is everything ok Thomas?"

"everything is fine mom I was just wondering if you'd come over here for a little bit and let Kaylee get a shower and a nap her being pregnant and being here all the time isn't good for her"

"No its not Thomas, I'll be right over"

"Ok thanks mom love you

"No problem baby and love you too." I hung up

"See she will be here in a little bit she's on her way no go home"

"Alright are you sure?" she asked

"I'm positive Kaylee you need to take care of you too"

"Ok I love you" she gave me a kiss

"I love you too"

"I'll be back in about 2 hours no longer than 3"

"It's fine take all the time you need"

"Bye Thomas"

"Call me as soon as you get home, the rules still apply." That comment caused her to laugh

"I will call you as soon as I pull into the drive." She walked out the door, to think back to a couple months ago I didn't want to be with Kaylee, I hated that she was pregnant. I hated it all, than when she got kidnapped I couldn't help but realize how much I loved and needed her. Now look at us she is 3 months pregnant and we're married. Things have a crazy way of working out. My mother walked in the door.

"Did Kaylee take off already?" she asked

"Ya I sent her home"

"Oh because I picked her up some more clothes. I'll just leave them here and when she comes back I'll give them to her"

"Well that was nice of you mom thanks"

"Anything for my family"

"I love you"

"I love you too son, but since you found that book of letter we haven't talked. So I think it's time"

"We talk" I said joking

"Seriously Thomas"

"Ok mom"

"Now, I knew wanted to take your mothers spot Thomas, when I met your dad you were only about two. And after I got pregnant I knew I'd always be a part of your dad because of lux. I saw the way you guys were living still question where mom was and what happen? More Abel than you. I bonded with Gemma and was helping her with yous behind your fathers back. I didn't talk to him at all until lux was born and after that I didn't hide taking care of you guys anymore. You and your brother and my sons. And I love that you call me mom but I can never take the place of Tara. She will hold a spot in your, Abel's and your father's heat"

"Mom stop, you are my mother you raised me you did everything you could to make sure I turned out to be a could guy. You stepped up to the mother role because I didn't have one. I wasn't made that you took care of me I'm grateful for all you have done was I was mad about what not telling me everything that happen with my mother." I let her know the truth

"I'm sorry Thomas we should have told you more but that's the past I promise anything you want to know that I know you can"

"Do you know who murdered her?"

"To be honest I don't know for sure but I blame Gemma, I think she though Tara ratted on your father and went there to talk and lost control. Your father doesn't know I think this, it would destroy him all over again Thomas."

"You really thing gramma Gemma did it?"

"I do, and I think one of the sons made sure he covered her tracks so she didn't get caught. I bet you it was Tig and neither one of them are going to say anything so I will never know."

"I don't know, I don't think gramma could do something like that to dad."

"I'm not sure Thomas like I said that's just what I think" could gramma Gemma really kill my mother? I mean my mom had suspicions that she would kill her but I don't think she'd hurt my father like that. If he ever found out she knew he would kill her and if not that at least disown her. I started think some more but the medicine was getting strong and my eyes began to close


	20. Chapter 19

**sorry its been so long guys, my computer screwed up again. and my dog chewed my cord plus im working and its hard to write ill try to keep up more here is a small chapter before I wrote before I had to get to bed.**

**enjoy! =]**

**Following in Your Footsteps**

**Chapter 19 SOA**

**Gemma Pov**

**2 months later**

_Talking from the dead now huh Tara? I know about those letters. I found them in Thomas' house; you know that one about being afraid I was going to kill you was really sweet. I know now you really only wanted the best for them. Well Tara this is what's best for all three of them, is it the life style you wanted them to have no but their happy. Jax has a little girl now too, and the perfect wife. She did an amazing job with Abel and Thomas. And even if she didn't believe in the club life I knew Abel was going to be a part of it one day. I saw that look in his eyes when he was small, he is his daddy to a t. and Thomas well maybe he would've ended up different but things can't be changed now. Those boys are ok, some bumps in the road but ok._

"Who are you talking to gem?" Tig asked coming into the kitchen

"Just I, you know with this old age I do that every so often"

"Sure that's it"

"Oh Shh and give me a damn kiss"

"You know woman don't think you can-" he didn't get a chance to finish because I leaned in and kissed him

"What was that?" I joked

**Jax Pov**

Everything was going good; Thomas was out of the hospital and back on his bike already. Kaylee was 5 month pregnant now and boy was she showing. Abel and Kyra were doing great they got married. Kyra didn't want a big wedding so they got married at the clubhouse. She wore a little knee high white dress and Abel well he wore his cut. And well for lux she was still daddy's little girl, and that she would always be.

"Dad?"

"In here Kyra" she called my dad now

"Abel asked me drop this off" she handed me some paper work

"Awhh good I needed this"

"Anything I need to know dad?"

"Nothing that's going to cause you harms. Just some guys trying to sell some drugs in charming we have to take care off."

"You know Abel's running out of clothes because they all have blood stains"

"Well Kyra he is a teller and that's what happens"

"I'm a teller now too" she smirked

"That you are, and we couldn't happier that you are a teller."

"I couldn't be any happy either, your son is truly everything I ever wanted he is my soul mate"

"I know that feeling I've had it twice in my life."

"Tara?" she seemed confused

"Tara. She was everything to me; she was my high school sweet heart. I loved her and then her up and moved. So when she came back and she saved Abel I knew it was my time to be with her forever. We had a lot of bumps in the road like when I almost hooked up with the sister I never knew I had but Tara was still everything"

"Your sister" she cut me off

"Let me finish" I said. She nodded.

"I didn't know she was my sister Abel was kidnapped and well I went to recuse him, found a hot chick and it turned out she was my sister… we didn't do anything our mothers stopped us. But back to what I was saying. Tara was the one, until god called for her. Than jess well without her I wouldn't have raised my own sons. I let everyone else do what I should've been doing. And when jess got pregnant hell I'm surprised she told me I'm more surprised she let me see lux. But she did and we fell in love. She got me out of that dark hole I had myself in and I couldn't be happier"

"ya know getting him out of that hole wasn't easy, It took work but the love of Abel Thomas and lux is what brought us together I loved those boys like my own and well lux was Jax's and he wanted to be part of her life. He didn't want her to end up with someone like him but she sure did just not as bad." Jess said walking in and putting her arms around him

"Abel is everything to me, who would've known I would've gone for the bad boy; I was missing goody two shoes. I knew Abel was the one from the moment I looked at him I just didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to disappoint my parents. But in the end the only one who will be there 100 percent for me is Abel."

"That's how it should be, Kyra now you better head home before he has a heart attack"

"That is true I was supposed to just drop off papers."

"Ya if I know my son he is probably about to drive over here and probably called you a thousand times" jess said

"I wouldn't know I left my phone in the car"

"Oh god" jess said

"Rule one don't have leave that phone anywhere besides on you" Jax said "we go crazy for our woman"

"Kyra" the door opened and slammed shut. I knew that voice anywhere it was Abel.

**Abel Pov**

I sent Kyra with papers to my parents' house almost an hour ago and she didn't come home or answer her phone. I went over there I couldn't stand not knowing where she was. When I pulled up her car was in the garage but that didn't mean anything sometimes.

"Kyra" I said walking through the door

"Calm down son she is here" dad said

"You know woman you are going to be the fucking death of me like what the hell?"

"Oh I'm fine I don't need a babysitter Abel I am a teller now"

"Ya but you weren't born a teller I was. I know more"

"Oh shut up" she smacked my chest.

"Well what about dinner?"

"I was just getting ready to make some steak Thomas and Kaylee are coming over you guys are welcome to stay"

"Family dinner I like that idea" dad said

**Thomas Pov**

Kaylee and I were getting ready to head to dad and mom's place. They wanted to see us for dinner which was more likely because they wanted to see Kaylee and the big old belly she had. The doctors believe we are having a girl and we decided on the name Tara Grace Teller. I wanted a boy I'm not going to lie but a little girl is ok too.

"Almost ready Hun?" I yelled upstairs

"Ya I just gotta pee and we can leave" she yelled back. Boy does pregnant woman pee a lot. She finally came down the stairs. She had a little bit of a waddle to her walk now.

"Tara is beating me up today. She is kicking up a storm, and flipping all over the place."

"Oh daddy's little girl would never"

"You know she's not even born and she has you wrapped around her little finger"

"Not true"

"So true"

"Alright let's get going before were late" my phone just started ringing as I said it. It was a text from dad letting me know that Abel and Kyra were joining us for dinner. I helped Kaylee into the car and drove her over. She couldn't drive too much now days her stomach was huge, if I wasn't here to take her she would call one of the prospects or mom.

"Were here" I said walking through their front door.


End file.
